Sanguine Dreams
by Delicious Mud Pie
Summary: A dark ficbut it actually has AAMR and JAJR, and it's BY ME! Giovanni, without doing much research, allies himself with a mad scientist for money. What is this scientist doing, and why does he need Team Rocket's help kidnapping LIVE people? Nauseating
1. The Tide at Twilight

_I just don't know if I can do that, one man at the negotiating table fidgeted nervously.I mean, we steal pokemon. We aren't lackeys for some terrorist.  
  
The other man laughed. His smile was dripping with abhorable qualities, and his grin seemed too wide for a human as small as he. His hair was yellow and wispy as it merely crowned his head, and his eyes glistened with daggers as he tried to create an offer Giovanni couldn't refuse.  
  
Giovanni sat a little straighter, we're in a business, and we don't get hired out to people.  
  
Could you do what I asked? the other man grinned even more widely, his hair seeming to twitch as he came closer to clinching the deal.  
  
Y-yes, we can, but what will you use them for? Giovanni was begining to waver.  
  
That will not be your concern, the other man assured.  
  
How can I do something for you without knowing what we're really getting into? Giovanni snorted.  
  
The other man reached for the floor at this point in time, grabbing a briefcase and flopping it down onto the table. Giovanni began to sweat a little as the other man began undoing the clasps, and he wrung his hands inconspicuously under the table.  
  
There's twenty-six million dollars in it for you, the briefcase wielding man announced. He turned to one of Giovanni's bodyguards, a nothing Team Rocket member. Here--go ahead. Count it while we close the deal.  
  
Giovanni was breathless. What do you need our services for if you have this much money to throw around?  
  
The man cockily flicked a wisp of his thinning hair. Because your services will lead to a profit increase you can't even imagine.  
  
Giovanni's hands began to shake as he thought about where that money could get him. He thought about how easy earning it would be. The only problem is, he'd be selling innocent blood for that money.  
  
_

~Sanguine Dreams~  
Prologue- The Tide at Twilight  
  


A flood of sparkling stars which had ambushed the sky hours earlier were slowly dissipating into the flush of the imminent dawn, and a chorus of birds rose to their choirs in the quickly drying branches of the trees, singing a multitude of different songs, each which seemed to compliment the other, though that wasn't their definite intention. The underbrush cracked and snapped gently beneath the large shoes of Brock Harrison as he made his way to the edge of the water by the campsite. He kneeled in the brown-tipped grass which swayed in a nippy breeze and dipped his hands into the water. The sound of water sundering at his hands seemed clamorous amongst the silence and random chirping. He breathed deeply through his nose as he brought the water to his face and splashed it on. It was very cold, but refreshing, especially as he ran his fingers through his hair and let the wind chill it further. The night was a rough one, and Brock always relished in the solitude of dawn before settling down to his problems.  
  
Brock sat for a moment with his eyes closed and his hands stretched into the air, as he worked out the kinks of stress that had taken hold of him. He finally put his arms down, and was ready to settle down to making breakfast.  
  
What to make today, he pondered aloud as he sifted through his backpack, various utensils clanking around and disturbing the general peace. He finally settled on something, then cleared an area for a fire. He was very apt at making himself quite busy, and the sun began to rise into the air enough to rub out the chilly pinkness and jolt the sky with a plane of light blue.   
  
The scent of food sifted into a squat, army-green tent asituated a few feet away from a tree too tall to climb. The flap of the tent made a swatting sound as it slapped against the other side as a hand let go of the opening. The underbrush crinkled once again as smaller feet delicately trampled upon it, and Misty Waterflower raised her arms into the air stretching as well, then stretched from side to side before continuing walking. She saw the back of Brock's head.  
  
Hey Misty, Brock yawned, never turning around.  
  
Misty quietly responded. She walked over to the pan over the fire and looked at its contents.  
  
I can't wait for it to be done, she sighed, clutching her stomach. I'm starving!  
  
Brock smiled. It'll be done soon! His look suddenly sobered, and his gaze turned to the tent. How is Ash right now?  
  
Misty smiled weakly as she began. He's better, she nodded. Some food ought to do him good. Geez, I've never been so scared in my life.  
  
Brock tilted his head in agreement. Why are you awake so early? You were up all night.  
  
I know it, Misty said exaggeratedly as she herself walked to the river to cleanse her face. But--I can't sleep very well. I probably got a good two hours. I was just watching him to make sure he was breathing for the longest time.  
  
Brock shook his head. When did you have time for the two hours?  
  
Misty chortled a little. When you told me to get to sleep or you'd kill me.  
  
Brock scratched the back of his head as he recalled what he'd said. I didn't think you'd listen.  
  
Yeah, well, Misty looked to the sky, I was pretty dead.  
  
Brock looked at Misty for a moment, noticing the puffy dark circles under her eyes. She shivered as the breeze stirred up once again in a momentary gust, snapping a few of the colored leaves off their twigs.   
  
Tell me when it's done, Misty whispered, then walked back over to the tent.  
  
Sure will, Brock smiled, then ambled over to check on his cooking.  
  
Misty stumbled into the tent. Her head felt stuffed with cotton because she was so tired, and her eyes felt like they'd been swabbed with q-tips. The inside of the tent was dark, and the empty sleeping bag which was messily strewn about the floor called her name and pulled her aura towards it. She began to shake eagerly as she kneeled down on it. But she couldn't accept its invitation quite yet.  
  
Misty crawled over to the still boy lying in the corner, lightly wrapped in his sleeping bag. He was scathed by burn marks, and he twitched lightly as she placed a hand on his forehead.  
  
she whispered, and grabbed a bag from next to her sleeping bag. She pulled out a deep red berry from it, and gently pressed it to the Ash Ketchum's nearly-sleeping lips. He parted them gently and ate the berry, swallowing very deliberately. His expression became more flaccid after it was digested, and he stretched his neck a little as the pain which coursed along his skin was slightly alleviated.   
  
Misty patted his hand and looked at his closed yet fluttering eyes, then shook her head.  
  
Why did they want you, she bit her lip. I just--I don't understand.  
  
Misty put Ash's hand to her cheek, then felt his cheek with her hand. His skin was cooling as the berry treatment was working, and she gently put his hand back down. Ash's eyes meandered open, and he didn't say anything for a moment as Misty sat over him.  
  
she whispered. Are you awake?  
  
Ash muttered, still recoiling from the sensation of unbearable heat that crawled all over his skin. He felt singed and squirmed against it, but it tore at the burns on his back as he did so.   
  
Why did this happen? Misty questioned. Do you have any idea?  
  
Ash mumbled. Is Charizard okay?  
  
Misty nodded. Trust me, we gave that stupid lizard the royal treatment.  
  
Ash closed his eyes once again contentedly. Misty sighed and looked to the roof, then crawled into the sleeping bag. The world whirled around her as she closed her eyes, and her ears rang victoriously as sleep washed over her like the tide at twilight.  


-------------------@  


  
****Author's stuff: Well, this is short. I've never done a prologue before. I already have this story all planned out. I don't know if it will be good. Honestly, I'm really geared to write it, I love my own idea, but I dunno if it's too out there. Stick around for Part I to find out what happened to Ash, and what Giovanni's little mission is. And more stuff that isn't alluded to in this. This isn't going to be one of my little Brock fics, though trust me, brock *will* be a big part of it. What should his last name be? I heard Harrison somewhere, and Slate is too Flinstones. It'll have team rocket and the whole shabang, so hold on to your seats!****


	2. Too Much Time Left

**READ THE PROLOGUE BEFORE READING THIS! **The prologue is short, so it won't be hard. This will seem way too jumpy and nonsensical if you don't read the prologue first, so just read it! Thanx. Oh yeah, and I don't own Pokémon. Just Brock. :P**  
  
  
Yesterday** _  
Butch was wired as he ran away from the scene. He was thus partially because he'd just witnessed the most disturbing scene he could ever imagine, and partially because he now believed he would be on death row.  
  
Oh shit oh shit, he mumbled to himself as he and his partner threw themselves into their van. I got one of the boss' pokémon killed! He's gonna fry me!  
  
Shut it, Cassidy ordered, shutting the door and jamming the keys into the ignition after Butch threw them to her. We've just got to get out of here.  
  
It seemed like Jurassic Park revisited as they sped away from a very angry charizard. The road didn't let their tires slip quickly enough, and it seemed that they were doomed.as the charizard began to catch up to them. But it was injured, and as Cassidy hit about ninety miles, it began to falter.   
  
Butch slumped into his chair. He'd been looking backwards and maniacally shouting at Cassidy to go faster until the charizard dropped below the horizon. Now we're just gonna be killed by the boss.  
  
Shut up! Cassidy shouted. We'll be fine! We never could have known that that little boy had a pokémon that would go Kamikaze like that! The boss has to understand.  
  
He won't! Butch nearly began to hyperventilate. He's gonna want our heads!  
  
Shut UP! Cassidy shouted again. We'll be fine! Damnit, stop making me upset while I'm trying to drive! Do you know how hard this is? We can just go find someone else right now!  
  
Right right, Butch agreed. I'll try and calm down.  
  
Thank you, Cassidy gulped, then tried to think of a reason for how they lost one of their brand new pokémon.  
  
_

~Sanguine Dreams~  
Part I- Too Much Time Left_  
_

**  
****Still Yesterday, before the previous occurrence  
** Twilight was sprinkled across the horizon canvas, and fog billowed around the trees as a late night chill was begining to set in. The fall brought splendors as well as hardships, and although the fog dampened their clothes and impeded their vision, they still recognized the beauty of the changing trees and the crisping underbrush.  
  
Ash took a deep breath of the humid air that surrounded him. The road was quiet, and it would only be a couple of days until he reached the Lake of Rage. He heard that there used to be a bunch of red, crazed pokémon there because of something Team Rocket did, but it was smoothed out long ago. He wished he would have been able to catch a red gyrados or something, but he was satisfied that the pokémon he has were great as they were.  
  
Hey Ash, Misty smiled, punching him lightly in the arm to get his attention. Do you realize how close you are to getting your last badge?  
  
Ash smiled back at her. You bet! Wow--it seems like just yesterday I was--  
  
Prepare for trouble!  
  
Awww shit, Ash grumbled. Normally he wouldn't be so vulgar, but it wasn't Jessie and James that were after him this time.  
  
Butch and Cassidy blinked, shocked that a little boy would say something like that. They got over it quickly, however, because they remembered saying things like that at his age.  
  
What pokémon of mine do _you_ want? Ash continued as they remained silent.  
  
Cassidy smirked. We're not interested in pokémon today.  
  
She knew she'd dealt with these kids before, and that would just make her mission twice as sweet.  
  
That's right, Butch grinned as well. Right now we're just interested in _you_.  
  
Ash stepped back. Oh yeah? he bit his lip, wondering what they could possibly want him for.  
  
Let's not waste any more time, Cassidy suddenly snapped into seriousness. Go, Tyranataur!  
  
Ash blinked as he saw the massive, rock-skinned dinosaur escape its pokéball and face him. A tyranataur! Um--  
  
Misty shoved Ash out of the way. It's part rock! Let me handle this! Staryu, go!  
  
Staryu back-flipped out of its pokéball and landed on the ground with a determined thud. It staggered a little as it saw the enormity of its foe.  
  
It's weak against you! Misty shouted. Hydro-pump, staryu!  
  
Staryu shouted, then began to spray very high pressure bursts of water from all of its tips, spinning around while doing so. It finally stopped as its attack ended, looking back at its handiwork. It was stunned as its partially rock-based foe still stood.  
  
Butch laughed in a victorious manner. This tyranataur was specially bred for special defense, among its other already great stats. Even water won't kill it all at once.  
  
Misty began to panic. Do it again Staryu do it again!  
  
That's not playing fair, Cassidy smirked as Staryu began to spin again. Tyranataur, use crunch now.  
  
Water was just reaching the edges of Staryu's spikes as it was suddenly snapped by the jaws of the dinosaur it was battling. It wasn't dead, but it was definitely down for the count, and would need to be healed quickly.  
  
Misty gaped. Return! Poor thing!  
  
Ash began again, but Misty's face flushed as she was still determined to handle this.   
  
No Ash, she shook. They want you for some reason--I have to finish this.  
  
Cassidy began again. Ash, Misty and Brock's eyes suddenly widened as they wondered why Tyranataur was being ordered to do something while no other pokémon were present.  
  
Ash shouted, diving for the little yellow rodent. He covered Pikachu up with his chest, but Cassidy laughed.  
  
Thanks for making it easier to take both _you_ and all your pokémon out at once! she laughed. Fire blast, Tyranataur!  
  
Misty screamed, grabbing for a pokéball.   
  
Brock shouted, hoping that Onix could take the fire blast for Ash in time, since fire was very weak against it.  
  
But the attack hit Ash before their pokémon could be released.  
  
Ash writhed as an attack powered to totally incapacitate hit him full force. He was on fire even after the attack was over, and began rolling around on the ground in a frantic attempt to stamp himself out.  
  
Starmie go! Misty shouted again, but she didn't have the luck of her first attempt. Psyduck decided to come out this time.  
  
Damn you! Misty shouted. Just--use water gun on Ash!  
  
Psyduck surveyed the seriousness of the situation, and didn't do something stupid instead of what he was told. Ash stopped rolling after being doused with water, and just lye with blackened skin in a pile of steaming, blackened grass. Pikachu was unconscious next to him, but was relatively unscathed from the burns.  
  
Oh damn, Brock put a hand to his head, realizing that all of Ash's pokemon were fried along with him. Onix was ready to battle now, and Brock turned to face the Tyranataur.  
  
All right, he gritted his teeth, let's fight rock with rock! Onix, dig now!  
  
Onix began to burrow into the ground, leaving a gaping hole where he entered.  
  
Cassidy laughed at the opportunity left to her, use surf! In that hole! Now!  
  
Brock slapped his forehead as water began to channel from Tyranataur's fist into Onix's freshly-made tunnel.   
  
Onix, return! Brock began to sweat, hoping he could retrieve his pokemon before major damage could be done. The pokéball caught Onix while he was being attacked, and pulled him from the tunnel. Damn! I didn't know that any rock types learned surf!  
  
It was an HM, Butch grunted. No one ever expects that one.  
  
Brock realized that using Geodude or Vulpix was out of the question. Misty had run over to Ash and was panicking as she continued to use Psyduck to cool his burns. Brock was panicking as it was all up to him to get rid of a Tyranataur, but he didn't let it show outwardly. Damn him for not carrying any more than four pokémon.  
  
Zubat go! Brock sighed, knowing that Zubat didn't have any advantage either. Use hyper beam!  
  
Zubat just looked at him strangely, then turned to the enemy and used giga drain.  
  
Brock sighed. It was worth a shot.  
  
Tyranataur was exceedingly unscathed from this, although Zubat was slightly more enthused.   
  
_Poor Zubat_, Brock thought as he tried to use its speed to slip in another attack before Tyranataur could use one. Hyper beam now!  
  
Zubat recoiled in wonder at what kind of crack Brock was smoking once again, then used confuse ray.  
  
Good boy! Brock shouted as Tyranataur began to shake it head dizzily. Ha! You're brilliant!  
  
Cassidy showed a small sign of wavering on her face as her Tyranataur accidentally crunched its own arm, but knew that confuse ray would not end this battle.  
  
she shouted. Snap out of it and use rock slide!  
  
Rocks began to careen through the air from Tyranataur's small palms, and though many missed Zubat, Zubat was easily disabled by the few that actually did hit him.  
  
Zubat, return, Brock sighed as he recovered his bat from the ground. He was about to try and use Vulpix, not about to give up.   
  
he began, but was cut short.  
  
Cassidy shouted. Use surf! Now! On him!  
  
Brock began to shake as water blasted him into a tree. It wasn't an incredibly damaging blast as the confuse ray was still proving beneficial, but he crunched against the tree soundly, and was slipping into pre-fainting dizziness as his head clunked against the trunk. He was still conscious, but having a hard time getting footing to stand up again.  
  
Must stand up! he shouted to himself as he stumbled. he shouted, as he saw Butch and Cassidy walk over to where Ash lye.  
  
Oh no you don't! Misty growled as Butch tried to grab Ash. She kicked him fiercely wherever her flailing foot decided to hit, which just happened to be in his kneecap.  
  
Butch shouted, but he wasn't detoured. He grabbed Misty's arm and threw her towards another tree.   
  
Misty plopped to the ground, but got up just as quickly and tried to charge after Butch. However, he was in the process of hoisting Ash over his shoulder, and easily deflected Misty as she tried to punch him in the back.  
  
As Ash jostled while strewn over Butch's shoulder, Brock stumbled dizzily over to him.   
  
I'll save you, he mumbled, as he fought his eyes from rolling back into his head. He succeeded in grabbing Ash by the waist, not even realizing that Butch was punching him in the stomach while he remained in a stupor. He tried to grab Ash from Butch's hold, but all he managed to do was set some pokéballs from Ash's waist airborne. They plodded to the ground at a reasonable force from the inertia of his grab, but Ash was still captive.  
  
Misty was rushing Butch again, but Cassidy grabbed her and threw her to the ground. Misty whirled, but stood up quickly and clocked Cassidy square in the jaw. She needed to get rid of her and save Ash quickly.  
  
Amidst this brawl, not even Tyranataur noticed that one of the pokémon in one of the the balls was already in the air above them, burns covering his wings and appendages. Sure, Ash's Charizard was injured, but as a fire type, he wasn't seriously injured. And any amount of pain didn't matter as he looked at the scene below, as Ash was toasted like a marshmallow and Brock was still trying to grab for him Brock was quickly becoming unable to sustain the punches Butch was giving him. And Misty, who had blood dripping from her mouth and her nose while fighting with Cassidy. Charizard quickly scanned the ground for something to attribute this to. He found Tyranataur.  
  
Charizard let out the battle cry, then swooped down to pluck Ash from Butch's shoulder. Brock fell to the ground as he couldn't look up at the flying pokémon for very long before his injured head decided to take its toll. Butch grumbled and kicked a now unconscious Brock's legs in anger. Charizard put Ash down in the boughs of a tree, making sure that he was very secure, then swooped down like a missile for the pokémon enemy.  
  
Butch shouted, use surf now!  
  
Tyranataur panicked as the bellicose Charizard dove for him, and water began to spray from his hands. Charizard changed course momentarily, using the strength and momentum of his wanton infuriation to become unable to be detoured, and the attack missed him completely.  
  
Tyranataur was shaking. Charizard's eyes were lit by hate and desire to avenge his master. Even an incredibly strong pokémon like Tyranataur could realize when it was going to lose, it could realize that there was no way it was going to be able to stop Charizard in the split second before it's head was grabbed.  
  
Charizard took hold of the dinosaur's face and pulled him into the air. He swung the tyranataur around several times before letting him go into a tree. Tyranataur was stunned at impact, for the momentum was greater than any seismic toss Charizard had ever done in the past. Charizard then swooped down again and faced Tyranataur. Tyranataur's attitude changed a bit as it knew it needed to survive, and thus it began to struggle in its panic. It clawed Charizard's chest, leaving a dripping gash. Charizard's eyes seemed to glint satisfactorily at this, and he began simply tearing Tyranataur to shreds. His claws screeched as they ripped through rock, and Tyranataur couldn't believe that he, a dark/rock type, was being utterly ripped open like a pillow by a cat by a fire type.  
  
Charizard made quick waste of his enemy, then turned to Butch and Cassidy. Butch groped for a pokéball, never taking his eyes off of the killer set loose upon them.   
  
No don't! Cassidy shouted. We don't want them all to die! Just run!  
  
Butch and Cassidy began to race onto the road and piled into their van as quickly as possible.   
  
Gimmie the keys! Cassidy shouted, as she had inadvertently gone into the driver's side.   
Butch fumbled around for the keys for a minute, then tossed them shakily to Cassidy. They landed on her lap, and she grabbed them and started the vehicle quickly.  
  
Charizard had grabbed hold to the top, and Cassidy jumped as two long claws burst through their roof. She stepped on the gas as hard as she could, trying to throw their adversary off.   
  
Charizard was flung into the air by the suddenness of the car's movement, but his momentum increased and he gave chase.  
  
Faster, Cassidy! Butch gasped, looking out the back window. Charizard was flying towards them at incredible speed, and was definitely catching up.  
  
Cassidy kept her foot on the gas and hunched over the wheel, as if concentrating her weight to the front of the van would make it go faster. Eventually the mechanical speed of the car was too much for Charizard to handle.  
  
**Today   
** Brock poked his head into the tent to see if Misty and Ash were ready to eat. He smiled a little when he saw both of them asleep, and Misty with her hand on Ash's hand. He decided not to wake them up, and that he could reheat some of the food he was making for them later.  
  
He went over to where he was cooking and removed his utensils from over the fire since it was done. He himself was hungry, so he grabbed a plate from his backpack and filled it up. He was sitting at the edge of the lake when his hair was suddenly rustled by an artificial breeze behind him.  
So you want some too, eh?' Brock smiled, turning to face Charizard.   
  
Charizard grunted in agreement. He put Pikachu on the ground from where he was carrying her in his claws, and sat in front of Brock.  
  
Brock smiled, getting up, making sure to take his own plate with him. Just wait here.  
  
Brock grabbed two bowls that he normally put pokémon food in from his pack and filled them with the breakfast he had made. He didn't bother to give them any potatoes since they wouldn't like it so much as the eggs and bacon. He stacked the bowls on top of each other since doing so didn't make the bottom of the top one touch the contents of the one underneath it, and carried his own plate back in the other.  
  
He set the food in front of the two pokémon before him. He wondered if it was time to put some more iodine on Charizard's chest, but decided to wait until he was done eating. Brock had felt bad stitching Charizard's wound himself, but there wasn't a pokémon center around for quite a while yet, and Charizard didn't even wince in pain.   
  
Misty came to join them soon after, not having gotten much more sleep since.   
  
she rubbed her eyes and plunked down next to Brock. I told you to tell me when it was done.  
  
I wanted to let you sleep, Brock replied, patting her hand. I'll go get you some. Here, watch mine.  
  
He handed Misty his plate and stalked off to get her some. He brought a plate to Ash as well, hoping that he'd want it whenever he woke up.   
  
Brock went back to their little picnic spot, and noticed that Charizard was done with his. Pikachu was still nibbling, and Misty grabbed her plate from Brock greedily as she was still starving.   
  
Brock started on his again for the third time, and hoped that he'd be able to finish it this time around. Charizard sat back reflectively, and all there was to hear for a time was three overly-tired creatures finishing breakfast, the rustle of the flaky fall leaves, and the sloshing of the water in the lake.  
  
When Brock finished his food he decided to bother Misty.  
  
How are all of Ash's pokémon doing? he asked.  
  
Misty unburied her head from her plate and faced him. They'll be all right. But we're running out of burn-healing berries.  
  
I'll go get some later, Brock assured. There are plenty of berry bushes around here. Are they actually working for Ash? It didn't seem like they were working last night.  
  
Misty nodded. This morning he was much better. I can't believe those things work for humans!  
  
I thought they would, Brock admitted.   
  
I guess they don't work as quickly, Misty sighed. How are we going to get him to a hospital, anyway?  
  
Brock considered, after I bring back more berries, I'll go ahead and run back to the town we just left and have an ambulance come get him. I really need to get my pokémon to a center, anyway. Onix and Zubat are trashed.  
  
Misty agreed, then finished her food and handed her plate to Brock. What the hell do you think they could want with Ash?  
  
I have no clue, Brock shrugged. Maybe he screws up their plans so much they just want to bump him off.  
  
But they were taking him alive, Misty argued.  
  
Like I said before, Brock took a deep breath, I have no clue.  
  
I hope they don't come back, Misty winced, I don't know if we'll be so lucky this time.  
  
Well they don't have a tyranataur to use, that's for sure.  
  
Misty winced. I kinda feel sorry for the thing.  
  
Me too, Brock agreed, but if Charizard hadn't killed it they might have been able to come back later and finish what they started.  
  
Misty nodded, then looked to the sky. How's your head?  
  
Oh it hurts all right, Brock smiled, touching the spot where his hair was matted into blood. But I just want to get somewhere with a shower. The lake water just isn't hacking it.  
  
Let me take a look at it, Misty offered, then stood and gently pried Brock's hair back to look at his wound. He winced a little as she tapped it gently, but didn't make a scene.   
  
I don't think you needed stitches, she tried to reassure, I think it'll heal okay the way it is. But you do need to get it checked.  
  
It'll all be taken care of in a little bit, Brock confirmed. I just think I want to sleep for an hour or two.  
  
That'll be fine, Misty nodded. I'll try too.  
  
Brock walked over to the tent and grabbed his sleeping bag from outside of it. He pulled it over beneath a large tree where the light wouldn't hit him too much and crawled into it.   
  
Misty crawled back into the tent and checked on Ash again. He looked much better. She put a hand to his head again and was pleased at the decrease in heat it was omitting. She fed him another berry, then grabbed his hand as she went back to sleep. He squeezed back gently, which startled her since she thought he was asleep, but she disregarded it after a moment and tried to go for a fourth hour.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------  
The driver of the van was intense as she flung the it down the street. Obscurity could be found in the passing of the trees as each mile driven brought them closer to decision time. She desperately wanted a piece of trash or something to hit so that she could release a sudden destructive urge. Every muscle in her body was tense, and she looked like a good candidate for an aneurysm as her face was frozen with a partially panicked, partially angry expression.  
  
The passenger in the car was leaning back against his seat, his hands behind his head. His eyes were closed as he contemplated silently, and his legs were crossed at the ankle. A beam of sunlight flushed across his face, making one sole strip of hair on either side of his head seem to sparkle in an oceanic way. His partner wondered how he could be so calm. She wondered how he could not be torn from inside to outside.  
  
he began, his position never faltering.   
  
Jessie completely panicked at the voice which broke the silence, and nearly jumped out of her seat. She shook as her muscles tensed up once again.  
  
she shouted angrily.  
  
You're going way too fast, James informed. We'll get killed.  
  
Jessie opened her mouth to shout back, but then glanced at the speedometer. She took her foot off the gas and left it off, wondering if she should use the brake to ease the fan into a more reasonable speed. She was surprised the tires weren't smoking as they approached the speed limit, and the trees were once again definable as more than blobs of green, red and orange.   
  
A voice called from the back of the van. Look out da window you guys! One of da twerps is walkin' down da road!  
  
James bolted upright, scanning the scenery.   
  
Jessie began honking. It's not safe out here you dumbass!  
  
He doesn't know that, James pursed his lips. But he'll probably be okay, he has pokémon, doesn't he?  
  
What's he doing alone? Jessie growled, slowing down so much that they wouldn't be passing him any time soon. I don't like this.  
  
You sayin' we should help da twerp? Meowth asked.  
  
Jessie winced.  
  
We should, James nodded. I mean, it's one thing for _us_ to always be trying to kaipe their pokémon, but--  
  
Jessie began to pull over, but the twerp suddenly fell to the ground.  
  
Jessie frowned.   
  
Wait here, James whispered.   
  
Jessie pulled over a little too far over into the side of the road, hoping to become inconspicuous as they watched the scene before them.  
  
Two team rocket members jumped out from the forest, high fiving each other. They were the only Team Rocket members thus far who had been successful in their new mission. They were usually the most successful in their pokémon thieving endeavors, and it was all because they were very adept at using tranquilizer guns. Most of the other Team Rocket members were appalled at this, but Giovanni seemed to encourage it. And now they were handling their new mission in much of the same way they handled stealing pokémon.  
  
Jessie's eyes narrowed and she bit her lower lip in disgust. The two picked up their find by the arms and legs and ran back to where they kept their van.  
  
James' eyes began to water. We're too late!  
  
Jessie ordered, and watched with the caveat of a hawk as a small black van pulled out onto the road. We know where they're going. We'll cut them off.  
  
But Jessie! James startled. We'd be directly defying the boss!  
  
I don't give a flying fuck what the boss thinks at this point, Jessie silenced him. We're going after him.  
  
I'm with ya, Meowth put a paw on Jessie's shoulder.   
  
Let's roll, Jessie growled, putting her car in drive and pulling out onto the road.  
  
**Yesterday  
  
** Dis is da strangest ting dat man has asked us to do yet! Meowth fumed as they left the conference room. We're in da pokémon business here, not--  
  
Quiet Meowth, Jessie hissed. You don't want him to hear you!  
  
But Jessie! James whined. We can't even catch pokémon right, let alone kidnap people! I don't care if he _did_ give us a new strong pokémon!  
  
Jessie shouted, slapping his shoulder. You can't think that way!  
  
What in da name of turpentine does da boss want with people? Meowth asked. I don't tink I wanna do dis witout knowing what's gonna happen to dem.  
  
I agree, James pouted, rubbing his shoulder.  
  
Jessie looked at them both sternly for a moment. Fine, we'll find out. We'll follow the boss' little pets since we know they'll kidnap someone first, then follow the person and see where they go after being dropped off.  
  
We could get in trouble I think, James blinked.  
  
You're the ones who wanted to find out, Jessie shrugged. Not me. It's up to you.  
  
I say we do it, Meowth interjected, no doubt in his mind.  
  
Both Jessie and Meowth looked up at James. He shrugged.  
  
I guess we have to.  
  
It wasn't very hard to find Billee and Kidd. They left a trail of robbed clothing stores behind them wherever they went. Jessie supposed that this was why _most_ Team Rocket pairs were male female. Billee seemed manly enough despite her gender, but she still had that insatiable urge to shop.   
  
Billee and Kidd's plan was painfully obvious. They hit up pokécenters in every town they could get to, using their new strong pokémon, a sciszor, to subdue the chanseys, then they tranquilized and kidnapped the Nurse Joys. They only got about three before police were stationed at every pokémon center in both Kanto and Johto.   
  
It was late at night, which was part of the reason the plan worked. But it was also helpful to Jessie and James as they turned off their lights and followed Billee and Kidd's van. They weren't exactly experts at going stealth, but they went unnoticed because they hung back quite a ways. They couldn't park at the headquarters either, but the unsuspecting restaurant next to it was a perfect place to station themselves.   
  
Billee and Kidd left to enlist the aid of some rocket members at headquarters, and the three limp Nurse Joys couldn't even fight as they were taken into the building. About ten minutes passed before the two returned and drove off, probably to get some sleep before completing another mission.  
  
Jessie and James started to get out of the car as they had seen through binoculars what had happened. They were going to try and use the window scaffolding and look into the offices to see where the Joys were taken, but just as they approached the building, the Joys were carried out again to Giovanni's van. He glowed as he appeared incredibly pleased, and Jessie noticed the new determination on the Rockets who were carrying the Joys' faces to do the same so they could be liked by the boss so well. Jessie, James and Meowth felt a twang of this desire as well, but suppressed it in their itch to find out what would become of the kidnappees.  
  
They ran back to their van as Giovanni's took off to try and follow him. Jessie hung back even farther this time from who she was following in her fear of getting caught.   
  
They were taken down quite the plethora of windy roads, and their van didn't take to the dirt ones very well. The terrain to all sides of them was becoming more lush and it was obvious they were being drawn away from civilization. Jessie gulped as she hoped it wasn't because they could tell they were being followed. If it wasn't for their sake, where the hell could Giovanni be taking the Joys? And so late at night at that?  
  
A tall fence with barbed wire at its top soon appeared in the headlights of Giovanni's car. It seemed to appear from nowhere as it was camoflagued by the darkness of the night, and a large, electronically controlled gate loomed at the end of the road. Jessie pulled over quite a ways from it, trying to embed her car between two trees on the side of the road.  
  
Should we get out? James whispered, shaking as the silence of the night wracked him and drove him closer to fear.   
  
Jessie advised, wait. We'll look around after the boss leaves.  
  
What if he sees our car on the way back? James frowned.  
  
Jessie didn't reply, but watched as Giovanni was allowed into the premises and left their sight. We know where he is now, she confirmed, then put the car in reverse and backed out of her hiding spot. We'll hide the van and walk back.  
  
She drove very quickly away from their destination until she found some sort of trail off to the side of the trees. It didn't look man made--it seemed more like a large ravine caused by erosion by rain. The van bumped along in it, and was too wide for it in some places, but Jessie wedged the car fairly deep into the forest until she was certain it could not be seen from the road.  
  
Let's get out now, she whispered. She wasn't sure why she whispered since they were so far away. Meowth knew that it was from fear of what could happen to them if they were caught. None of them knew in their minds why they were still going through with their plan, but an aura of something definitely sinister hung about their hearts as their curiosity as to the fate of the Joys grew, grew beyond their fear until they couldn't just turn back.  
  
They all got out of the car at the same time, and Jessie and James were careful to shut their doors behind them slowly as to minimize noise made.   
  
Jessie asked, go climb up a tree and watch to see when Giovanni's car leaves. When it does, come back and tell us and we'll move out.  
  
Meowth nodded, deciding it was best not to argue at this point. He set out to do as he was told, and Jessie and James waited anxiously by their van.  
  
James whispered, moving closer to her. What if--  
  
Jessie turned to James, we won't get caught, she snapped, still whispering.  
  
James frowned. That's not what I was going to ask.  
  
Then what? Jessie impatiently grumbled.  
  
James was getting a little frustrated, but asked anyway. What if they're doing something awful to those poor Joys? What are we going to do? Just pretend to not be able to complete our mission and stay out of it?  
  
Jessie looked to the ground, seriously considering James' concern. She didn't know how to respond.  
  
We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, was all she could think of saying.  
  
James nodded, relieved that he wasn't the only one unsure of the outcome of this night.   
  
They waited without speaking for about thirty minutes, but the time seemed to pass quickly since what they were about to do seemed as appetizing as a root canal. They both shook nervously as they waited.  
  
You guys, Meowth whispered, jumping down on the floor to face them.   
  
James shouted, and jumped into Jessie's arms.  
  
Jessie had jumped and was scared as well, so it took her a little longer than a split second to drop James on the floor.  
  
Don't do that! they both hissed at once.   
  
i can't help it if you guys are all paranoid, Meowth rolled his eyes. Anyway, da boss' car is gone. We can go check it out now.  
  
James dusted himself off from his fall and looked at Jessie. She looked back at him nervously, and they nodded at once.  
  
Let's go, Jessie gulped.  
  
They cringed with each step they couldn't make exactly on the path, as any noise scared the daylights out of them, whether it was their own or not. They were incredibly relieved as they finally reached the road, and made it to the fence with haste.  
  
They stood by the tall monstrosity and wondered if it was safe to climb. They knew that there was barbed wire, but they had clippers that could take care of that.  
  
Jessie pondered for a moment, then picked up Meowth, and despite his attempts at escape, touched the fence with his paw.  
  
It's not electrocuted, she shrugged, tossing Meowth to the ground.  
  
What did ya tink you was doin'? Meowth boggled.  
  
Someone had to see if it was safe, she shook her head. And you're a pokémon. You should be able to handle electric attacks.  
  
Why I oughtta, Meowth growled, holding up a paw with outstretched claws.  
  
James interrupted, then walked up to a box on the gate opener. It has an alarm. We can't cut a hole in the chain link.  
  
Hold up, Jessie bit her lip, then typed a code into the disarming box, and a small beep was made as the alarm shut off.  
  
she shrugged. Same number as at headquarters. They'd never expect Team Rocket members to break in here.  
  
They probably want us ta be able ta take da people we kidnap here ourselves eventually, Meowth sighed.   
  
Jessie shrugged. It worked for us. Cut a hole, James, she ordered.  
  
Can't we just go through the fence now? James wondered.  
  
No, too much noise, Jessie explained.  
  
James nodded, then picked a spot outside the gate to begin cutting.  
  
The hole in the fence he create was just big enough for each of them to go through one at a time, but was small enough so that James almost got his shirt caught. Luckily, it came free easily and no scene was made and they were soon on their way to where the Joys were taken.  
  
The building was pretty far away from the fence, and it took Jessie and James and Meowth quite a while to walk to it. It was a large, medical-looking building, about five stories high. It was very plain, there were no labels of what it was on it whatsoever.  
  
How do we find Meowth asked. We can't go in.  
  
Jessie pointed to the side of the building.  
  
Awwww no, James sighed.  
  
Ahhhhh yes, Jessie nodded.   
  
James and Meowth were soon pulling on scaffolding ropes while Jessie looked in all the windows. All the floors were one big room, which she found to be very strange. Tons of pokémon in cages were on the second floor, a very ominous looking lab was on the third, bedrooms were on the fourth, and she couldn't look into the fifth because the curtains were drawn.  
  
Do you hear anything Meowth? Jessie whispered as the pokémon put his ear to the window.  
  
he ordered, and continued listening.  
  
After about fifteen minutes, Meowth pulled his ear from the glass. We can go in now, he said gravely, and his eyes seemed sadly transfixed.  
  
What did you hear, Meowth? James asked.  
  
I just hope I heard wrong, Meowth shook his head.  
  
Jessie went to work and used a glass cutter to cut a hole big enough for her hand at the bottom of the window. She reached in and unclasped the window's lock. James then hoisted the window up and they crawled through it into the room.  
  
The lights were off, but Meowth could see perfectly. He ran off to the wall of the room, and Jessie and James couldn't tell where he'd gone.  
  
Get a flashlight James, Jessie hissed, and held out her arms as she walked around in the dark. Slices of blue from the moon outside illuminated the ground and the front walls, but beyond that there was no visibility.  
  
a young woman whispered.   
  
Meowth ordered. Meowth isn't gonna hurt ya.  
  
Meowth began to look for a lock to pick when a flashlight suddenly shined upon him.  
  
Get dat outta my face James, he grumbled.  
  
James whispered, then flashed the light against the wall.  
  
He dropped it just as quickly, but picked it up again as Jessie reached his side.  
  
What's going on? she asked.  
  
I heard what dey were saying, Meowth whispered sadly. Dey are scientists. Dey work for a terrorist. Da rest was too hard to understand, but I heard a little about testing something that will allow them ta hold some person for ransom.  
  
James paled as he flashed the light on them once again. They huddled into a corner, shaking. They looked almost tharn with fear and they were crammed into a filthy cage.  
  
Are you girls all right? James whispered.  
  
Help us, one whispered. They, they injected us--  
  
Jessie shoved James out of the way, but he still shone the light where it was needed.  
  
Injected you? With what? she asked impatiently.  
  
one began to cry, it was some experimental thing. They said mine will cause me to get thinner and thinner until I die. They didn't talk about the others.  
  
But Jessie could see that one's drugs were already taking effect. She was shivering profusely, and her skin was turning unthinkable shades of dark blue. Black circles puffed beneath her eyes, and the skin covering the circles seemed gelatinous like blood blisters.   
  
she shook, and the first Joy to speak put her arms around her.  
  
She's so cold, she frowned.  
  
The other Joy sat paralyzed in fear. Get us out of here, please.  
  
Jessie sat stunned for a moment, and James put the flashlight down.  
  
Shine it on the lock, James! Jessie put her fist to her mouth. Pick it, Meowth!  
  
The faces of all three Joys perked up as Meowth nodded and stuck a claw into the lock. He began to sweat as he tried to set it loose, and Jessie and James paced nervously, becoming more and more sure that they were going to be caught.  
  
So close, Meowth gasped as the inside of the lock began to click a bit.  
  
Jessie and James perked up as they heard it unlock completely.  
  
Jessie sighed, let's go!  
  
Meowth frowned, and Jessie and James looked at the padlocked, seeing clearly that it hadn't budged.  
  
Oh hell, James' eyes widened as two men walked into the room.  
  
We'll be back for you! Jessie assured, disguising her voice. Let's go, uh, Ken!  
  
James looked at her in a confused manner, and she grabbed both one of his hands and one of Meowth's paws and ran for the window.  
  
one of the men who entered shouted as Jessie and James dashed back out the window and onto the scaffolding. What the hell are you doing here?  
  
The men who had caught them were catching up, and lowering themselves by the rope would take too long.  
  
We gotta jump! Jessie whispered.  
  
It's five stories! James gaped.  
  
We can't stay here! Jessie panicked.  
  
Wheezing, go! James shouted, and his pokémon appeared, floating in the air. Let us grab on to you and float us down! James ordered.  
  
Wheezing said, and lowered himself below the scaffolding.  
  
James sat down onto one of half of wheezing, and Jessie sat on the other. Meowth sat in James' lap, and Wheezing lowered them so that they wouldn't die.   
  
When on the ground, James called Wheezing back, and the he and Jessie and Meowth began running for their lives. They didn't look back until they were all the way to their car, and Jessie then decided to speed beyond the last number on the van's speedometer.  
  
It didn't appear that anyone was following them as they continued down the road. Twilight was approaching, and they judged that they could be at the Lake of Rage before the next nightfall.  
  
Remember what I asked you before, James began, breathing erratically.   
  
Jessie gulped. And I still don't know the answer.  
  
James gulped, and began to calm down.  
  
  
**Today, sometime before part with Jessie and James  
  
**I'll be back in a bit, Brock yawned, sticking his head into the tent. I already got some more berries. He put the berries in the corner, where the bag always stayed.  
  
Misty and Ash woke, drowsiness still settled into their eyes.   
  
Ash asked.  
  
I'm going to another town to get help, Brock explained. Someone has to do it.  
  
You can't go alone, Ash mumbled.  
  
I'm seventeen, Brock rolled his eyes. I'll be fine, I swear.  
  
Take this, Misty bit her lip, sitting up in her sleeping bag. She reached around her waist, then pulled her hands out from the bag once again and held up a pokéball. It's Starmie.  
  
I still have Vulpix and Geodude, Brock assured. I don't need Starmie.  
  
Misty looked at him concernedly. Just take it.  
  
Brock shook his head. I'll be back, he said once again, then turned around to leave. He left the tent before anything more could be said to him.  
  
Ash gurgled, his lips not wanting to move because of the burns that were still around them, making them too crispy to be fully mobile. If he doesn't come back in a couple of hours, we're going after him.  
  
You're in no condition to walk, Misty frowned.   
  
I don't care, Ash choked. Who knows what Team Rocket is up to now.  
  
Misty shook her head. Are you scared, Ash?  
  
Ash looked up at Misty, trying to figure out if _she_ was scared from her face.  
  
he lied. Are you?  
  
Misty shrugged, but her lips trembled a little. I was scared last night. When we couldn't get you to a hospital right away. You were--so--hurt. I, I don't want to lose you.  
  
Ash jumped as Misty admitted this. Thanks, Misty, he blinked.  
  
Misty smiled weakly at him. Afterall, you wouldn't be able to pay me for my bike if something happened to you.  
  
Ash looked up at Misty with a start.  
  
Kidding Ash, she sighed.  
  
Ash closed his eyes contentedly again. he yawned. I didn't think you held my hand all night for a bike.  
  
Misty suddenly flinched, and her cheeks reddened in a flash. Err, I thought--  
  
Ash laughed. I'm good at pretending I'm asleep, aren't I?  
  
Misty growled. If you weren't injured I'd bop you good!  
  
Ash chuckled lightly, then took her hand himself. It wasn't so bad, though. I feel pretty tired right now, come to think of it.  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Brock was walking toward the street in all haste. As he approached the road he saw Charizard fly back to the campsite above him, probably to see Ash and go back to his pokéball. Brock began to sweat a little, knowing that that protection was now gone. He searched around the ground for a moment for Pikachu, but he knew that it was a futile effort.  
  
Brock sighed and continued walking, his pace slackening a bit as the road came closer. He wouldn't admit to himself that he was scared. He was scared that he might have to face Team Rocket alone, and he was scared that Ash and Misty might have to face them alone. But, it was something he had to do. they couldn't stay sitting ducks in the forest forever.   
  
Sunlight stabbed Brock's eyes as he left the sanctity of the canopy above him, and his pace quickened immensely as he tried to reach the city as quickly as possible. The breeze was growing very chilly, and his nervous sweat wasn't helping him any. He pulled his vest closer to his body and continued on.  
  
While walking a van came down the road towards him very quickly. It was going so quickly he thought it might hit him and dove for the side of the road, but then it began slowing down. He cautiously stepped back onto the road to take a look at it. He almost didn't notice that the driver was honking at him, because as soon as it was discernible as more than a puddle of blue, he could tell that it was Jessie and James' van.  
  
Panic time settles upon him, and he was about to turn tail.  
  
There was nothing else to think about after that, because he had blacked out.  
--------------------------------------  
  
Brock rubbed his neck gingerly as consciousness sifted upon him once again. Opening his eyes revealed nothing but darkness, which not only crept him out, it made his other senses more active. The place was rank smelling, and the scents of various degrees of decay and wafting scents of uncleaned excrement brought a gag to his throat. He couldn't bring himself to breathe, and he was still too out of it to try and take a look at what he was going on around him.  
  
The next thing he noticed before his sight returned was the sound of sobbing. Then the sound of someone whispering.  
  
they whispered.   
  
He couldn't pay attention at that moment, however. Blobs of yellow tinged purple darted across his field of vision, as if someone had taken a picture of him with a huge flash. He rubbed his eyes gently, then once again noticed the stinging pain at his neck. He touched it delicately once again, and found two tiny pinpricks. They were tiny, but very painful.  
  
he groaned, finally adjusting to the dark of the room. Where am I?  
  
the voice that had been whispering before advised, don't let them hear you.  
  
Why not? Brock grumbled aloud.  
  
They'll come in here, she paled.   
  
Brock grumbled again as he almost stumbled backwards after trying to sit up. He could now tell that he was in some sort of cage, and there was a woman in a cage across from him. What the hell is this place?  
  
You don't want to know, the voice whispered.  
  
Brock shook his head. Who are you?  
  
A Nurse-in-Training, she sighed. My name is Joy.  
  
Nurse Joy?' Brock mumbled, but he was still too dazed, and far too scared to become excited at this.  
  
she hissed. There's another Nurse Joy in here with me. We were kidnapped. Three of us. One of us is--  
  
God no, Brock interrupted.   
  
Joy looked to the ground. My friend here is close to dying. I'm not sure exactly why they want us, but they're killing us.  
  
Brock managed to stammer.  
  
Different ways, she bit her lip. They gave the guy that used to be in your cage something that seemed to give him leprosy and make him a hemophiliac at the same time. He didn't survive for long. They videotaped it. It was sick. They come and videotape me for an hour every once in a while.  
  
Brock winced. What's wrong with you?  
  
The girl stuck her hand between the bars of her cage and into Brock's. He took it without really thinking about it, but nearly puked again as he did.   
  
Her hand felt like a skeleton, and her skin hung loosely from the withering muscles around her fingers. He doubted that she would be able to move it, and he looked up at her face, trying to see if he could adjust to the darkness enough to see what else was wrong.  
  
Her face looked like a dried out lemon, and her eyes bugged out as her lids wrinkled into pathetic cuticles around them. Brock winced again.  
  
You poor baby, he frowned.  
  
I wish they'd just kill me, she coughed.  
  
My friends will come save us, Brock tried, We'll save you too. I promise.  
  
I think it's too late, she sniffled. I just wonder what's going to happen to you. They already injected you, you know.  
  
Brock considered this, then shook his head. He didn't know how to respond.  
  
What's your name? Joy asked gently.  
  
Brock replied curtly, and he began shaking profusely. He was still holding on to the girl's hand, so she could feel it.  
  
Joy pulled her hand back, and Brock suddenly felt even emptier than he had before.  
  
How long until I know? he gasped softly, unable to speak correctly in his fear.  
  
We could tell almost immediately, she closed her eyes. They're looking for something that will torture a person, yet still sustain them for a while. They want to hold someone for ransom.  
  
Brock brightened. Then they must have some antidote for all this.  
  
Joy shrugged. Maybe. But I'm not long for this world.  
  
Don't say that, Brock gulped. Give me your hand again.  
  
Joy blinked back some tears, then shakily put her hand back into the cage next to her.  
Brock took it extremely carefully, trying to preserve it for all its fragility. He was a little grossed out by it, but the gag induced was mostly because he couldn't imagine going through so much pain. A wave of fleeting empathy brushed through him, and he shuddered. He leaned down and kissed her hand gently, carefully. It felt dry enough to crumble under his lips, and he put his cheek on it afterward. He held his breath as a tear dripped onto it, and he tried to imagine what was in store for him.  
  
We'll be all right, he tried to console, but his voice just became shakier at the attempt. Don't worry, we can't die this way. We've got too much time left to go on this sick planet.  
  
  
  
*****DONE! This is odd, eh? I'm gonna work on the 2nd part after posting this, so it'll be up soon! R&R! Stay tuned!*****


	3. Damned Souls

_Giovanni was more assured this time as he sat across the table from the thin, faux-halo crested man. He anticipated the praise he would receive from his business partner like a puppy that just went on its papers successfully, and he wrung his hands under the table once again, but this time it wasn't in nervousness.  
  
Giovanni broke in as his partner didn't yet speak. What have you come to see me for?  
  
The man leaned back, looking at the roof. Two of your lackeys broke into the complex and tried to bust out the Joys. How could you be blind to such insubordination?  
  
Giovanni's prided expression soon lapsed into shock, and he wrung his hands more quickly.  
  
Are you sure they were mine? he chuckled, trying to act as if it was impossible. They're all to afraid of me to do such a thing.  
  
They were yours all right, the thin-haired man narrowed his eyes. They were wearing Team Rocket uniforms. It was painfully obvious. The female one called the other one Ken,' but I think she was trying to throw us off.  
  
Did you get a good look at them? Giovanni gasped, his eyes widening.   
  
It was dark, the man nodded, but we did catch a glimpse of two of the pokémon with them. We think you'll be able to tell who they are with this information.  
  
They're dead, Giovanni stated firmly, bringing his fist out from under the table and slamming it onto the surface. If we can be sure who they are, they're dead.  
  
The other man's expression eased once again. Good. Because we can always terminate our agreement. The supply is so good, however, I do not wish for this to occur.  
  
They will be stopped, Giovanni nodded. Now, what were their pokémon?  
  
They used a wheezing to lower themselves from the fifth story, the man gesticulated a lowering of height with his hands as he became more animated in fervor to keep his plans safe. And they used a Meowth that walked on its hind legs to try and pick the lock to one of the cages.  
  
_

~Sanguine Dreams~  
Part II- Damned Souls  
  


**Yesterday, again**  
A look of adventure crossed Jessie's face as she gripped her steering wheel more tightly. It was obvious that the team they were following had been given access straight to the lab building. Jessie turned off on a road before the one she knew Billee and Kidd would be turning on, hoping that she could find the ravine again and cut them off. James was clutching his arm rests for dear life as Jessie hurled the van into the abyss of light speed, and Meowth lolled around in the back of the van, wondering if he should convert and begin praying.  
  
Meowth suddenly slammed into the sliding back door of the van, then laid down pretending to have been killed. Jessie had spun out onto the dirt road that the ravine led to, the dirt road that lead to the sick lab, and was covering it sideways so that the other van speeding up the road would have to slam on its breaks.  
  
Get out of the car! Jessie shouted, and both Jessie and James did as they were told. They leaped out in front of Billee and Kidd's van, which had stopped in front of them.  
  
Billee and Kidd slowly left the sanctity of their van and stood in front of it, their arms folded over their chests. They eyeballed Jessie and James with anger that they should be detoured from what they were doing.  
  
Prepare for trouble! Jessie shouted angrily.  
  
And make it double! James screamed. Their speech was taking on a new connotation just from the inflection of their voices.  
  
But Jessie didn't continue with their normal discourse. We can't let you take that boy to be tortured and killed!  
  
Do you even know what goes on in there? James screamed. They torture the people you bring them!  
  
Meowth shouted, in total fury as well. Dat's the truth!  
  
Billee and Kidd looked at each other, then looked back at Jessie and James.  
  
Go, Scizor, Kidd shouted, tossing a pokéball into the air.  
  
James shouted, not sure of what exactly their new strong' pokémon was. They'd been too busy with the obvious to get a good look at it.  
  
Billee and Kidd blinked as they looked down at Jessie and James' new pokemon.  
  
It opened its mouth, trying to speak, but it became mute in fear of the scizor.  
  
James growled. They get a scizor, Butch and Cassidy got a Tyranataur, and we get, a--a  
  
A god damn jigglypuff! Jessie growled. And a mute one at that!  
  
In their shock, however, scizor began his attack on the jigglypuff.  
  
Whoeva hoid of a mute jigglypuff! Meowth shouted, preparing to fury swipe the scizor. He leaped in the air before scizor could use the same attack on Jigglypuff, terrorizing the giant steel bug's face. Take dat ya ova grown can opena!  
  
The scizor was basically unfazed, then decided to attack Meowth instead.  
  
Go Wheezing! James shouted, releasing his poison pokémon. Wheezing escaped his ball, then looked at the scizor.  
  
It asked, wondering what attack it should use.  
  
Toxic attack, now! James shouted, gulping.  
  
Wheezing shouted, then began to shake. Bubbles began to rise all around it, and as Scizor began to charge him for another fury swipe attack, the bubbles suddenly shot away from Wheezing, hitting the scizor square in the face.  
  
Scizor shouted as poison wracked its body. It began to stumble around.  
  
Stop that Scizor! Billee shouted. Use double team now!  
  
Scizor shook its head, and pain shot through it from the poisoning with every step it took.   
  
Toxic is so annoying, Billee growled as Scizor began his attack.  
  
He's weak Wheezing! Use sludge now!  
  
Wheezing wheezed. It then puked sludge all over the scizor, poisoning it further.  
  
Kidd grumbled. Use steel wing on all their pokémon.  
  
Scizor shouted, then turned its back to its adversaries. Blades then began to emulate from its back, going after Wheezing, Jigglypuff _and_ Meowth.  
  
Jessie blinked. Go, Lickitung!  
  
Lickitung readied itself for battle, not yet in the line of fire of any steel wings.  
  
Lick it, Jessie shouted, paralyze it!  
  
Lickitung waddled over to the Scizor, letting its tongue loll even farther out of its mouth than usual. It was about to use its poisonous saliva against the steel flying type, but was caught by a stray steel wing before it had the chance.  
  
Oh damn! Jessie shouted as a numbed lickitung fell to the ground. It had quite a nasty bump on its head.  
  
Jigglypuff attempted to shout, but could not in its muteness, and thus it cowered. Jessie and James could see that the wing headed for it was going to hit it square in the eyes. It was such a soft little thing it'd probably be sliced in half.  
  
Meowth gritted his teeth. I can't believe I'm gonna do dis, he muttered.  
  
He let out his war cry, then sprung into the air away from the blades he'd been avoiding for quite a while, then jumped on the Jigglypuff, causing it to roll sideways. It lobbed away to safety, but Meowth was clunked right on a back leg as he sprung.  
  
He screamed, as his paw became red. Dat's not supposta bend dat way! He sobbed.  
  
Arbok go! Jessie winced, wondering why Meowth saved that stupid mute jigglypuff. Use dig now!  
  
It hissed, then dove underground.  
  
Scizor had stopped its attack for a long time at this point, and was collapsing from the long exposure to the poison. Arbok leaped from the earth, and finishing it off was made simply despite its heavy defense because of its already weakened state.  
  
We won, James squealed, then became serious again. Now give us the kid!  
  
Steal your own, Billee said gruffly. That's not all the pokémon we have!  
  
Jessie mumbled. Lickitung! Lick them!  
  
But Lickitung was all but incapacitated.  
  
You've had your fun, Kidd growled. Now it's our turn!  
  
Both she and Billee reached behind them and pulled out tranquilizer guns.  
  
James cried as he fell to the ground, his neck pierced by poison-tipped steel.  
  
Jessie shouted, but collapsed on top of him nearly at the same time.  
  
Meowth groaned as he knew he was next. His leg was killing him however, and he didn't think he could move. Jigglypuff, feeling quite indebted to him at that time, stood defiantly in front of him.  
  
Get outta here! Meowth yowled. You don't wanna get shot!  
  
Jiggly mouthed something, probably the word Jigglypuff,' and stood firm.  
  
Sure enough darts came their way, but they were deflected.  
  
Ya used barrier! Meowth laughed. Good job! Too bad it won't last foreva!  
  
Jigglypuff mouthed something in a scream, then began to drag Meowth away by his arm.  
  
Meowth shouted. Watch da leg dere!  
  
The barrier held fast until they could get out of the way. Kidd tried to run over and catch them, but was kept away by a brave attempt by Arbok, who the tranquilizer didn't affect so easily. Soon they were pretty far into the forest, and there was no way their enemies would be able to catch up to him.  
  
Once Jigglypuff was sure they were safe, it let Meowth go gently and then looked at his leg. It shook his head sadly, for it had no clue as how to repair it.  
  
Tanks for savin' me, Meowth gulped. But I don't know how I'm gonna get around now.  
  
Jigglypuff smiled, then hugged Meowth for saving it. It let go, then sat down, not knowing what to do.  
  
If ya don't mind me askin', Meowth began, why are ya mute?  
  
The Jigglypuff looked at the ground sadly. It began to wave its arms around its throat, signaling that its voice had been taken away from it somehow.  
  
Dat must be terrible, Meowth sympathized, not even bein' able to talk to da udder pokémon. But we gotta get outta here and get help for my friends.  
  
Meowth stood on three legs, seeing if he could limp. It hurt a lot, and he wasn't used to walking on more than two, but he could hobble a little bit.  
  
Jigglypuff bit its lower lip then made its arm seem to go limp, then held up a stick up next to it, making it straight again.  
  
You sayin' dat I should make a splint for dis ting? Meowth asked.  
  
Jigglypuff nodded with its whole body, since it couldn't just use its head. It was a funny sight.  
  
Meowth sighed, I don't got any rope around here. Maybe we could get to a pokémon center. I dunno who could help us, though.  
  
Jigglypuff then acted as if it was slamming handcuffs onto its tiny hands.  
  
Da police? Meowth shook his head. Dey'll arrest Jessie and James too.  
  
Jigglypuff sighed in its ineffectiveness.  
  
Don't let it get ya down, Meowth consoled, at least ya got hope. Let's get to a pokémon center and see if dey can heal my leg. I'll pretend not ta talk and den whe'll figure out what ta do. Agreed?  
  
Jigglypuff nodded again, but it didn't seem so strange this time.   
  
All right, Meowth nodded. We're on a mission.  
  
Meowth began to hobble, and Jigglypuff tried its best to support him.  
  
Meowth smiled.   
  
Jigglypuff mouthed something again, then continued helping Meowth.  
  
Sorry if we acted like havin' ya around was so terrible, Meowth tried to apologize. It's just dat most everyone got evolved pokémon, and, no offense, most people don't tink Jigglypuffs are very strong.  
  
Jigglypuff just shrugged, but didn't appear hurt. It almost seemed to have a little glint in its eye. Meowth wished that it could have sung and put that scizor to sleep, but they'd have to make do with what little they had for the time being.  
  
_Ya know_, Meowth thought, _Maybe a mute jigglypuff ain't such a bad idea.  
  
_**Today**  
  
_Brock_, Misty thought as night began to fall. _Where in hell are you?  
_  
Ash wasn't getting any better, and all the new berries were already gone.   
  
We gotta go look for him, Ash mumbled while in a daze. We gotta go, Brock, we--  
  
Misty pressed a finger to Ash's lips. We can't. Not now. Not with you like this.  
  
But Misty knew that they would have to do something. Brock had been gone for so long, and Ash couldn't just lay to die forever. She couldn't go herself and leave him there.  
  
Oh Ash, Misty almost began crying. Almost.  
  
Misty stood in her despair for a moment when Pikachu ran into the tent.  
  
it grinned.  
  
Misty sniffed, then scooped Pikachu into her arms. Oh Pikachu! Are you feeling better now?  
  
it nodded.   
  
Misty patted it and began to stroke its fur. I don't know what we're gonna do, Pikachu. I can't leave, but Ash has to get help somehow.  
  
Pikachu looked outside the tent, almost distracted. It shouted, then waited for a moment.  
  
What is it, Pikachu? Misty began to shake. She thought that Team Rocket might have been back for some more. They were in no shape to battle.  
  
But it wasn't Team Rocket. Charizard swooped down in front of the tent. It had remained out of its pokéball since killing Tyranataur, and Misty figured that it would be too traumatized to help them any.  
  
Charizard stuck its head into the tent and began to pull Ash out by his shirt.  
  
What are you doing? Misty shouted.   
  
Charizard ignored her and placed Ash on his back. He pointed to his chest with one claw, and it seemed to be telling Misty that it needed Brock to disinfect it again.   
  
Pikachu shrugged, knowing that Charizard was too big of a crackhead to admit that it just wanted to help its friends.  
  
Are you going to take him to town? Misty whispered.   
  
Charizard rolled its eyes, then scooped Misty up and put her on his back as well. She freaked out a little as he did this, but was ecstatic that they wouldn't be lost in the woods forever. Pikachu hopped onto Charizard's back itself, crawling into Ash's lap as Misty sat behind him to make sure he stayed sitting up.  
  
Charizard made no other guff or remark before it jumped into the air. it took a lot of wing flapping to become airborne, and Misty held onto Ash and Pikachu tightly as it seemed they would fall off.  
  
Charizard knew exactly how to get to the last town they visited since he had to battle to win Ash a badge there. It was a good thing, because Misty was to preoccupied to direct it. Pikachu would have, but Misty was squeezing the god forsaken air out of it.  
  
Charizard was very skilled at flying, even flying with his eyes closed. It took almost no time for them to reach their destination, and Misty was saddened that Brock couldn't have just taken Charizard in the first place. Alla knew what had happened to him.  
  
Some of the onlookers were impressed by the Charizard that swooped down onto the road carrying two passengers and a pokémon on its back. But any that wished to take a closer look were soon detoured as Charizard roared fiercely at them to leave him alone.   
  
Misty helped Ash off carefully, but Ash nearly stumbled to the ground. He managed to walk a little, but it was obvious that this method of travel wasn't going to work.  
  
Can someone get an ambulance? Misty shouted in her frustration.  
  
People noticed the burn marks on Ash's body, and did little but stare. They wondered if the Charizard himself had done it.  
  
Get an ambulance for chrissake! Misty began to froth, don't just sit there!  
  
Charizard would have done it himself, but he only knew where the pokémon center was, not the people hospital.  
  
Pikachu whispered to Charizard.  
  
Charizard nodded, then tossed Ash back onto his back. Misty climbed on herself this time, as Pikachu had done before.  
  
Charizard flew them to the pokémon center. He figured that it would at least be safe until they could figure something out.   
  
Nurse Joy was incredibly shocked as a Charizard walked in with a young lady beside it and a young man in its arms.  
  
she muttered, recognizing them as some that had come in a few days ago. Can I help you?  
  
Misty replied.   
  
What can I do? Joy asked, going into action mode. She noticed Ash's injuries, and got on the Vidphone without being asked.   
  
Misty sighed with relief, then pulled Ash's belt of pokéballs off his waist. They recovered all of them after he had fallen and checked them all as well, and they were burned quite badly by the Tyranataur's attack.  
  
Please heal these pokémon, she asked, placing the belt on the counter and plucking the balls from it. She then put her own pokémon on the counter.  
  
Joy placed them on the machine as asked while she still was on the phone, giving directions to where they all were.  
  
Misty sat by Ash once again, and Charizard walked up to the counter. He signaled for Misty to put him back in his pokéball.  
  
Misty nodded and made Charizard return. Charizard sighed with relief as it was allowed to be healed as well. It was extremely weary from having carried the humans while it was injured. It was too late to be healed with the first batch, but as soon as they were done, it would be his turn.  
  
Misty sat back down next to Ash once again, glad that he was still alert. He even seemed more relieved as Joy announced that an ambulance was on the way, and that everything was taken care of. But that still didn't settle the issue of Brock.  
  
Misty asked reluctantly, do you remember the other guy that was with us when we came in here before?  
  
Joy's lips twitched a little as she reluctantly smiled. Why yes, she said. _The guy that wouldn't stop telling me he was in love with me? Sure I remember that guy.  
  
_Did he come back here earlier, by any chance? Misty asked hopefully.  
  
Joy shook her head. He hasn't been in here. I'm sure I would have remembered.  
  
Misty sighed, then buried her face in her hands.  
  
_Ash was right_, she wiped her eyes, _we shouldn't have let him go alone.  
  
_Ash noticed Misty's despair and put a pained hand on her shoulder.  
  
Let's not worry about it right now, he whispered.  
  
Misty turned to him, just looking at him for a moment.   
  
A pokémon shouted, interrupting Misty's gazing. Both Misty and Ash turned to the door, only to see a hobbling mouth being supported by a Jigglypuff. Its leg was obviously broken, and it looked as if it was about to drop dead.  
  
That poor pokémon! Misty's eyes widened.  
  
Joy ran over to it and scooped it up.  
  
Meowth collapsed.  
  
Jigglypuff tried to jump up to it, mouthing something, but it was unable to do so.  
  
Oh crap! Misty's eyes bugged out. A Jigglypuff!  
  
She tried to cover Ash's ears, and the Jigglypuff started to scream furiously. But it looked like a mime, since absolutely no sound came from its mouth.  
  
A mute Jigglypuff? Ash raised an eyebrow. That's one for the books!  
  
I know it! Misty blinked.   
  
Jigglypuff sighed unhappily and sat on the ground.. It pulled a pen from wherever Jigglypuffs keep their pens and began to scribble on the floor sadly while it waited for Meowth.  
  
I wonder who lost their pokémon, Misty pondered as she watched the Jigglypuff draw. She walked over to where it was sitting and tried to see what it was drawing.  
  
She quickly turned back as quickly as she had looked, wondering how she could be having an LSD flashback when she'd never taken LSD.  
  
Nurse Joy retuned, and Meowth was in a pokéball, waiting its turn to use the healing machine.  
  
That thing has a nasty break, Joy shook her head.  
  
Hey Joy, Misty whispered, unable to talk for some reason. Come over here and look at this.  
  
Joy came from behind the counter to look at the spot where Jigglypuff was scribbling. She was scared that it would start singing as she did so, and was thus reluctant to tell it to stop coloring on her clean floor. But her jaw nearly fell to the floor as the Jigglypuff stepped away, admiring its handiwork.  
  
Do you see what I see? Misty asked, praying that she wasn't crazy.  
  
Oh yes, she blinked. I just hope it's the same thing I'm seeing, or I'm crazy.  
  
Jigglypuff rolled her eyes then scribbled something else.  
  
Misty and Joy turned to each other.  
  
Joy said.  
  
You said it, Misty whistled under her breath. And I bet I know who that Meowth is, too. Save it for me, will ya?  
  
Save it? Joy raised an eyebrow, then heard the sirens as the ambulance pulled up. she nodded. Will do.  
  
When will all the pokémon be done healing? Misty asked.  
  
In about two hours, Joy confirmed.  
  
I'll be back for them, she nodded, then looked down at the jigglypuff.   
  
Do you want to come with me? Misty asked.  
  
_No, I think I'll wait for Meowth_, it scribbled onto the ground.  
  
---------------------------------------  
Wake up, James! a voice shouted, obviously despairing. Wake up! Please!  
  
James blinked, opening his eyes to darkness.  
  
Thank god! the voice said, happily. It then turned stern. What took you so long to snap out of it? I've been awake for an hour!  
  
Oh, it's just you Jessie, James mumbled, then tried to go back to sleep.   
  
Wake up! Jessie ordered, slapping James gently on the face. It would have been harder, but at this point in time she wasn't interested in hurting him. She wanted him to wake up. She was scared that if he didn't wake up now, he might never.  
  
James muttered again, and Jessie forced him to sit up. He forced himself to keep from slipping back into unconsciousness, then looked around him.  
  
he shouted, eyeballing the person in the corner. Oh god!  
  
Jessie closed her eyes tightly, then took in a deep breath before speaking.  
  
she whispered. We're in that lab.  
  
Oh no! James blinked. Were we injected with something?  
  
James searched his body for holes.  
  
Jessie whispered. B-B-Brock told me that, that they said they were saving something for us.  
  
James startled. Where is he?  
  
In here, Jessie gasped. They kept us knocked out for a while while deciding what to do with us. They injected Brock right away, and put him in here. He's been in here for about three hours while we were still knocked out. He's the one who told me what they said about us when they put us in here.  
  
So we're clean? James' eyes widened. Then Meowth can still save us!  
  
I hope he gets here in time, Jessie choked. It was obvious that something had distressed her. God, look around here!  
  
Twilight was still upon the land and seeped thorough the closed blinds enough so that James could tell what was around him.  
  
Because of the way he was facing, the first thing he saw was the only of the kidnapped Joys that was left. But, he could tell that she was dead. She looked like a mummy that had been unwrapped after years of decay, and her hair was matted and strewn all over her nurse's uniform which had fallen to her waist as her thinness caused it to stop fitting.  
  
He then turned to what he'd seen before, the person actually in the cage with them. He knew it was Brock because of the hair, but his back was turned to them. Whatever he had been injected with was working quickly, and his skin was becoming almost translucent in whiteness. All his veins showed through his skin, but his erratic breathing showed that he was still alive.  
  
They said it'll take three days for this to kill him, Jessie put her fist to her mouth. Look what it's done already. How much worse could it get before he passes away?  
  
James shook his head. I don't want to know. I hope Meowth gets here soon! Is there an antidote?  
  
Jessie shook her head. I think that there might be, just because of the fact that they want to use these things to pressure their targets into giving them what they want. But they could just take the loved ones of the person. I don't know.  
  
How do you know all this? James frowned.  
  
Jessie gestured to Brock with her chin. Like I said, I've been awake for about an hour longer than you.  
  
  
James tilted his head back and groaned. So in all likeliness, we're going to die?  
  
Jessie nodded. I heard Giovanni's coming to decide what to do with us right now. I doubt that he'll let us live. We're interfering with his plans, after all.  
  
James balled his palm into a fist. He was shaking--a lot. This is--is--  
  
Jessie finished for him. Pure hell.  
  
The lights in the room were suddenly flipped on, and James forced Jessie behind his back. He was shaking, and about to cry, but he'd be damned if he would go out without a fight.  
  
The man who entered the room laughed. he chortled. It's not your turn yet.  
  
The man opened the Joy cage, and began to film the dead body.  
  
James whispered. But he was even more dumbfounded as the photographer sprayed some water on the body, and it twitched.  
  
James gaped.  
  
Jessie lowered her head.  
  
At this point Brock began to get up. He looked like hell in a hand basket, but he still dragged himself over to the edge of the cage.  
  
he whispered.  
  
James thought it odd that Brock was still being a flirt even in this moment, but the look in Brock's eyes suggested that that wasn't the case.  
  
Kill me, the Joy begged, her voice almost totally indiscernible in her weakness. Kill me, please.  
  
You see, the man recording said into the videotape, to let her die or kill her would be the humane thing to do. And I'm sure you're wondering how she could even still be alive, tortured like this.  
  
That was what James was wondering, anyway.  
  
Don't do it, Brock whispered. Please don't do it.  
  
But she must live another day, the man laughed. For when you all realize that there are fates worse than death, you'll not try and fight my wishes.  
  
Brock collapsed to the ground again as the man injected the helpless woman with a syrum of some sort. She gasped, and her breathing actually became a little better.  
  
Brock began to cry.  
  
There's an antidote! James whispered in a shout to Brock. Why are you unhappy?  
  
They'd cut it out of the tape if I shouted why! Brock groaned. It's not a full antidote! It only reverses the effects temporarily! She's going to die anyway! She doesn't need to suffer like this.  
  
Brock then looked up at James. And they're going to do the same thing to me. Just to prove how sick they are. I know I'm a dead man! She's a dead woman! We just need to be let alone.  
  
They must have a different antidote, James narrowed his eyes.  
  
They don't, Brock swallowed. I heard them say they don't. Joy had tried to say that on the tapes, and they just tranquilize her so they can record her progress' without interruption. I'll do the same thing when my time comes.  
  
I can't believe it, James shook his head. I won't believe it. You--you sit tight, there will be a cure!  
  
Brock curled into the fetal position. There always has to be some solution, right? Some way to fix this?  
  
James smiled, wondering why it was so easy to persuade Brock.  
  
I wasn't being serious, Brock groaned, then began clutching his head. Now please, be quiet, be quiet, oh god, make this stop--  
  
What's happening to you? Jessie asked, crawling over to Brock and putting a hand on his head.  
  
I don't know, Brock gasped for air, and tears of pain began streaming down his face. My head! It just hurts!  
  
Couldn't they put him to sleep now? James turned to Jessie. While this happens?  
  
They _did_ this to him, Jessie snapped, getting annoyed with James' denial. Look, we have to get the hell out of here!  
  
James closed his eyes. I know, but how can we? If Meowth actually got captured, this would have been easier!  
  
We can plan for ourselves, Jessie said not so convincingly. She fumbled around her belt. Our pokémon are gone. We can't just _wait_ for Meowth, he might take too long!  
  
What else is there to do? James shrugged.   
  
How could he even save us? Jessie screamed. He's just a cat!  
  
Calm down, James closed his eyes, putting a hand on Jessie's arm. Maybe the twerps will come to save us.  
  
They don't know where we are, Jessie fumed. We're doomed!  
  
James grabbed Jessie's wrists. Get a hold of yourself! We'll never get out of here if we panic!  
  
Jessie wrenched free from James' grip, then slapped him in her fury.  
  
She winced immediately afterward as she saw the hand mark on James' cheek.  
  
Jessie blinked.  
  
James didn't say anything. He just stared at her. She couldn't tell if his look was of hurt, or if it was of anger.   
  
Jessie bit her lip. I'm, sorry--  
  
James nodded, and put his arms around her. I handled that wrong, he said simply. That's all.  
  
Jessie nodded, and put her arms back around James. If she was going to die, she couldn't die while her best friend thought she hated him.  
  
They sat like that for a while, almost too scared to pull away. But as with all moments, it was crashed. The room was invaded once again, this time by Giovanni.  
  
James once again pulled Jessie behind him, and was strangely effective at keeping her there despite her fighting. He was shaking again, and he balled his free hand into a fist at his side, ready to make war should the cage be opened.  
  
Giovanni smiled at them as he entered the room.  
  
You two must have the IQs of roadkill, Giovanni shook his head. You thought you'd be able to get away from me? To directly defy my wishes?  
  
You wish for this? Brock choked, still clutching his head. I always knew you were sick-- he gasped, crawling over to the edge of the bars, but this is beyond sick. Look at me! Look at Joy! You're getting money for blood!  
  
The man next to Giovanni shook his head. Human life isn't as precious as you think. People die like flies and no one cares. At least you're dying for a scientific purpose.  
  
You're sick! Brock shouted again, then began clutching his head.   
  
The man laughed. Yes, your torture is a little different from everyone else's I'm afraid. Your skin cells are separating, and soon you'll be a pile of mush.  
  
Why does it make my head feel like it's being ripped open? Brock screamed, lolling around on the ground.  
  
Something has to tell your skin cells to stop forming correctly, the man shrugged. Such genius, no? To force your brain to do something against its will?  
  
Brains don't feel pain, Brock choked on another sob.  
  
Smart boy, the man smiled. No, it just knows there's something wrong. And that's its way of telling you so. Sorry.  
  
Brock screamed.  
  
I am but a man of science, he shrugged. I only do as I'm told.  
  
You don't feel bad for this? Jessie shouted as Brock was now unable to speak.  
  
Oh I do, the doctor pouted. The look on his face was creepy in it's insincerity. But the devil had my soul long ago. And for the money I'm getting paid, what do I have to lose?  
  
Jessie tried to spit into his face, but it fell short.  
  
The doctor turned to Giovanni. What should I do with them?  
  
Giovanni shrugged. Do whatever you want.  
----------------------------------------  
  
****Author note: yes, this part is even shorter than the first. As for the next part, you'll find out what happens to Jessie and James, what happens to Meowth, and basically what happens to everyone. Maybe you'll find out what the mad videotaping man's purpose is. And maybe you'll find out a lot of--stuff. Bye. 


	4. Abscond and Vanish

  
_Giovanni grumbled as he sat in his office, pretending to be busy. He was immensely glad that his business partner had no idea about Meowth.   
  
Giovanni found it hilarious that the jigglypuff Jessie and James had been given was mute. When his business partner gave him all the great pokémon as part of the deal, he said that the jigglypuff was special, and should be given to skilled trainers. Giovanni was skeptical that any jigglypuff could be more than a pink blob of worthlessness, so he tried to see what it could do for himself. It did nothing. Giovanni figured that it was stubborn, not mute. He chuckled, thinking that it must have been intended for Jessie and James.  
  
Giovanni wasn't detoured by pleasantries for long, however. He still had a situation on his hands. He tried to console himself with the fact that Meowth was just a pokémon, and probably wouldn't enlist the aid of the police on this endeavor because they'd recognize him.  
  
But an anonymous phone call--  
  
He tried to dismiss this thought from his mind.  
  
_Meowth will not be a problem_, he told himself, then was disposed to checking on his field agents, checking to see if they were doing as told.  
  
_

~Sanguine Dreams~  
Part III- Abscond and Vanish  
  


Miss Waterflower? the nurse asked, blinking as she walked into the waiting room.  
  
Misty pulled her fists from her mouth and stood from the chair. She _knew_ he was okay, but she still shook with all the nervousness of someone awaiting the outcome of a possibly terminal surgery.   
  
she whispered, stepping closer to the nurse. The nurse held her clipboard at her waist and read it, as if she didn't know what her message would be beforehand.  
  
You're friend is okay, the nurse said, interrupting the silence. The berries you treated him were a great deal of help. We've given him some stronger burn heal. You know, you're lucky we still have some. There hasn't been a _human_ burn victim around here in ages.  
  
Thank you, was all Misty muttered in reply.  
  
You can take him home now, she continued, but you have to be careful of him for the next couple of weeks. Don't let him do anything too rigorous. Give him time to heal.  
  
I'll make sure of it, Misty nodded, but she wasn't so sure he'd be able to stay off his feet. After all, she had no idea how they were going to find Brock. She thought that Meowth would be pretty good insurance, but she couldn't be all too sure. She knew Jessie and James hadn't taken Brock for sure, so Meowth probably knew nothing about it. But even still--his broken leg was a bit suspicious.  
  
Ash meandered out of the office on cautious legs. He smiled at Misty with a look of pained innocence as his eyebrows arched up and touched the bandage which wrapped around his forehead. Mesh bandages covered his cheeks, and he looked puffy beneath his clothes as he'd been bandaged in several places. The set of clothing he was wearing when burned would have to be thrown out.  
  
Misty greeted him, standing up and walking over to him. Ready to go?  
  
Ash nodded. We should find out where Brock is, then take a break in a hotel for a while.  
  
I agree, Misty said exasperatedly, exaggerating how much she agreed. A nice, loooong break.  
  
They walked out the door and back to the pokémon center. Ash was dying to see his pokémon and feed them.   
  
Ash got a few stares from his bandages as he hobbled slowly down the street toward the pokémon center. Misty shot dirty looks at quite a few passerby, mentally forcing them to mind their own business. She was ecstatic that they'd be able to just get some rest soon, but she was also unsure, since she couldn't be sure of what had become of Brock.   
  
Twilight was treading upon the horizon, and Misty could hardly believe that the day was almost done, and still there was no sign of Brock. he had left in the early afternoon. They had arrived in the city in the late afternoon after waiting for quite a while. And now, Misty was positive something must have happened.  
  
When they entered the pokémon center, a chansey was sweeping the floors, but it was careful to avoid Jigglypuff, who had taken to drawing a picture of it. It looked like a perfect replica. This jigglypuff had talent, if nothing else.  
  
Ash looked at all that Jigglypuff had done to decimate the floor and boggled.  
  
he shook his head, who wrote that?  
  
Misty smirked to Ash.   
  
Ash sighed. I'm not that stupid, Misty. Cut it out.  
  
she blinked. Seriously. And do you remember who Jiggly came in with?  
  
Ash suddenly pursed his lips. Some meowth.  
  
And what meowth do you think would be hanging around with a literate Jigglypuff?  
  
Ash suddenly brightened. An illiterate one! Jigglypuff must be teaching it!  
  
Misty slapped her own forehead, aware that she couldn't slap Ash's bandaged forehead.  
  
she gritted her teeth, a _talking_ meowth.  
  
Another one? Ash raised an eyebrow.  
  
Misty began to shout louder. It's the same talking Meowth! Separated from Jessie and James somehow!  
  
Ash sighed. Sorry. I can't think straight right now.  
  
I know, Misty calmed down. But I think we should take him with us and find out what happened to him.  
  
Ash frowned. He's from team rocket!  
  
Just trust me, Misty's lip began to twitch.  
  
Your pokémon are ready, Joy interrupted them. She was waiting for a good opportunity.   
  
Misty and Ash walked over to the counter and put their pokéballs back on their belts. They knew which ones were theirs. And which one was not.  
  
Go Meowth! Ash shouted.   
  
Meowth shook his head as he was suddenly on the floor.   
  
I was takin' a nap in dere, he blurted, then quickly put his paws over his mouth.  
  
A talking Meowth? Joy's eyes widened. There's only one talking meowth that I--  
  
Don't call the cops, Misty pleaded. Not until we find out why he's here.  
  
Why would I tell you twerps? Meowth crossed his arms.  
  
Because you could go to jail instead, Ash shrugged.  
  
Meowth then brightened suddenly. Jigglypuff skipped over to him and hugged his arm.  
  
Meowth blushed. Yeah, err, I'm glad I'm okay too.  
  
Ash and Misty laughed.  
  
Looks like you got a girlfriend, Misty put her hands on her hips. Is that why you're not with Jessie and James?  
  
Meowth's face fell. Dat ain't it at all. Puff here just saved me from havin' da same fate as dem.  
  
Misty looked at him with an expression that obviously said   
  
Dey was taken to da same place as the udda twoip dat hangs out with you two, he sighed, then sat on his haunches. Jigglypuff patted his back, trying to comfort him.  
  
Where was that? Misty and Ash belted at the same time, their eyes practically bugging out from their heads.  
  
To hell, Meowth snorted.  
  
Why you-- Misty began to swing at him.  
  
Meowth looked at her sternly. I'm serious. I can take you dere. Den you'll agree. It's hell.  
  
Misty didn't strike the unflinching pokémon. She put her hand down. Why is it hell?  
  
I'll explain, he frowned. But I don't tink dat you guys will be able to save any of dem. Maybe we should call da cops. Arrested is betta than dead.  
  
Misty startled.  
  
Dis is gonna take a while, he shrugged. Let me call da cops. You listen in.  
----------------------------------------  
  
See anything? Jenny whispered as the road seemed to go on forever.  
  
her partner, Jenny, replied. She had her hands behind her head as she leaned against the back of her seat and blew a bubble with her gum. Her partner jolted forward, her chest hitting the steering wheel when the gum popped.  
  
Quit that! she pouted, going back to willing her bright lights to be brighter.  
  
Jenny's partner swallowed her gum as Jenny slammed hard on the brakes.  
  
Shit Jen, her partner acked, socking her own chest and trying to make her gum come back up. Go easy on me there!  
  
Jenny blushed as she sloppily apologized. It was just so dark that I didn't see this fence until I was almost on top of it.  
  
It's all right, her partner shrugged. So I guess that anonymous tip wasn't a lie after all. This place really exists.  
  
Jenny shuddered. God, I hope it really isn't what the guy on the phone said it is.  
  
I think we should call for backup, Jenny's partner suggested in a whisper, her knees begining to shake. She grabbed her arms and tried to warm them. Frankly, this place gives me the creeps.  
  
Jenny nodded. Go back in the car and call.   
  
Jenny's partner complied, and Jenny stepped closer to the fence. She could make out the outline of a building in the distance, and she squinted against the breeze, using her hand to shield her eyes from her hair.   
  
I hope that backup comes soon, she shuddered. She was sure there was no way what the caller said was in the building was really there, but she was terrified, just the same.   
  
Jenny's partner came back out from the vehicle and stood next to Jenny.  
  
What'd they say? Jenny raised an eyebrow.  
  
Since we're not in any immediate danger, she huffed, they said that backup would be here in about three hours, and to lay low.  
  
Jenny narrowed her eyes. What? That guy said there was immediate danger to the people in there!  
  
Jenny's partner sighed, they're skeptical. And so am I. But that doesn't mean it irks me that they can't be here sooner.  
  
Jenny sat down against the fence, not thinking clearly.  
  
Let's get out of here, her partner shuddered. We're just two numbnuts. The rest of them will take care of it.  
  
Jenny stood up and dusted herself off.   
  
she yawned. I could use some sleep, too.  
  
Patrick will be glad to see me too, he partner grinned, walking towards the car.  
  
Jenny yawned. You know, I've been working overtime three nights in a row now and I--  
  
But she never got to finish.  
  
her partner asked, her eyes widening.  
  
Jenny was on the ground, the back of her head facing the sky. Her neck was naught but a gaping hole with red, blasted muscle as a jagged fringe around the edge with black blood dripping thickly down into the underbrush. Her partner could see where the spine had snapped from the force of the bullet, and the blood had no time to redden as it continued to pour.  
  
The still living Jenny screamed loudly, pulling her gun from her holster and holding it out in front of her after flipping around to face the fence. Her arms began to shake, and she sobbed and whimpered in fear as she opened her eyes to face her partner's killer.  
  
She screamed again as she met with the silhouette of about three brawny men, each wielding large guns, large guns which bore equally large silencers.   
  
The man in the middle held the gun up and took aim. Jenny was mid-passing out when a hole was blown through her stomach, and bright red chunks of flesh were flung onto the hood of the police car. The force of the blast caused her forward fainting to slow down as she jolted backwards and snapped back onto her knees first, but she fell just the same.  
  
Blood streamed from her onto the surrounding underbrush, as black and ominous as that which her partner had shed.   
  
The man on the right of the one who had used his gun exited as the gate was opened for him. He turned the woman over, checking for a pulse. She didn't have one. Her eyes lolled back into her head as she was tossed onto her back, and a few drops of blood escaped her mouth.  
  
Her partner was just as lifeless as was determined after the same sort of check.   
  
They carried the bodies with them, leaving a trail of blood to the main building. The moon glared gently over the scene, glowing off the liquidly blood, highlighting the sanguine nightmare which had occurred.  
----------------------------------------  
  
Brock backed into the corner quickly, and blood seeped from the skin that touched the bars. His teeth chattered as a hand reached in for him, and he covered his face.  
  
Don't touch me! he shouted, pressing even further into the bars, ignoring the capillaries which burst when they touched anything.  
  
A man behind the one trying to grab Brock began to speak. he advised. We can just record him from here.  
  
The man shrugged and closed the cage again. Brock collapsed to the ground, causing himself to bleed even more.  
  
We've got to help him, James whispered as the two men left after recording Brock's agony for about fifteen minutes. He's going to die from loss of blood!  
  
We certainly can't touch him, Jessie shook her head.   
  
Brock twitched like a fish pulled from a lake, and his mouth gaped like a guppy as he   
gasped for air. He began clutching his head again, and his hands were soon crusted with blood.  
  
Stop it! Jessie demanded, stop it now!  
  
Brock howled in pain and began tearing at his head. The first epidermic layer of his skin fell off in his palms, and he couldn't stop himself.  
  
Jessie grabbed his wrists. She realized that the bleeding was from superficial cuts, and although it wasn't a good thing that his lower epidermic layers were becoming exposed, but his profuse bleeding was probably because all cuts and wounds in the head or face area were severely worse.  
  
Brock began thrashing around, trying to get Jessie to let him go. He was just hurting himself further as he did this.  
  
You're going crazy! Jessie shouted, knowing that she couldn't slap him back into sanity. Stop this! You'll kill yourself!  
  
Brock wrenched free from Jessie and began clawing at his face.  
  
You have to stop him! James screamed.  
  
Jessie, in desperation, took off her shoe and clocked Brock over the head with it. He was knocked unconscious, and the bleeding was already so bad, the hit didn't make it worse.   
  
Jessie sat backwards, wiping the blood from her hands onto the floor. She normally would have been repulsed, but instead she felt like bawling from stress.  
  
Oh God, James shook his head. They could do that to us.  
  
Jessie looked up at him. I'd die before I let them do that to you.  
  
James choked, surprised that Jessie would be defensive of them. Then we're both going to die, he stammered, because I'd never let anyone do that to you either.  
  
Jessie blinked at James, and he smiled up at her weakly. He tried to fight it, but a tear rolled down his cheek to the corner of his lips.  
  
He laughed. I'm weak. I know it.  
  
Jessie shook her head, then crawled over to James. She put her hands to his cheeks, letting the tears roll down the backside of her hands rather than down to his lips. Don't say that. You're not weak. This is--this is terrible. Is all.  
  
James' crying became more audible, and he began sniffing between his words. He was almost hyperventilating in his fear. I don't want anything to happen to you--  
  
Jessie felt tears mist her eyes as well, but was more efficient at holding them back. She tilted her head, then pressed her lips to James'.  
  
she consoled when she pulled away.  
  
James' eyes widened in surprise, but he said nothing. He let Jessie pull him close to her and rock him back and forth.   
  
It was funny how being almost assured of your own death surpassed the innate fear of rejection. Jessie was actually relieved as James accepted her affection. She ran a hand through his hair, and rubbed his back with the other. She kissed the top of his head once, and let him fall asleep on her.   
  
Their comfort wasn't everlasting, however. Every prisoner in the room jolted, despite their inebriations from the pain of their torture, as a huge screeching sound ensued as the hole Jessie and James had put in the window before was being reopened.   
  
Jessie's eyes widened.  
  
James whispered, his heart climbing to his throat. They both began to shake as they anticipated rescue, and they just held onto each other more tightly.  
  
Meowth shouted as he jumped into the window. Ash and Misty had opened it, allowing him to jump in first. Jigglypuff came in next, then Ash, then Pikachu, and finally Misty carefully crawled in.  
  
Jessie demanded as Brock began to wake. She didn't want to have to pummel him again, but the rescue crew could not be given away,  
  
Pikachu and Jigglypuff guarded the door as Meowth began to fumble with the lock on his friends' cage.  
  
Misty and Ash stared into the cage as Meowth did so.  
  
Ash yelped, though not loudly as he would have if they didn't run the risk of being caught. Oh God!  
  
There's a way to fix--this--right? Misty gagged as she looked at Brock. The young man looked like nothing she'd ever seen before. Blood pooled around him from various places on his body. His skin was puffy, and looked as if it was gelatinous enough to dissipate if he were touched. The upper layer of skin on his wrists was gone completely, leaving traces of blood and a bright pink, second epidermic layer beneath. The skin beneath was solid enough, but made the onlookers wince as they were reminded of the pain of any small scrape which went so deep.  
  
Jessie shrugged. His next layer of skin will soften soon enough. They wanted slow torture, they got it. She looked a little distant as she said this.  
  
Misty frowned in perturbation. You didn't answer my question.  
  
There might be, she sighed. In the lab. Downstairs.  
  
Then we'll have to raid it, Misty decided.  
  
You have to save the Nurse Joy in here too, James said delicately, pointing toward the cage next to them.  
  
Joy was still in a more than emaciated state, and it looked as if her skin was dry enough to flake off, the polar opposite of what Brock's looked like.  
  
She's alive? Misty boggled. She couldn't be--  
  
She is, James confirmed.   
  
Meowth continued fumbling around with the lock. It was a good lock. He'd already used his claws to cut a hole in the window, which had dulled them, so it was a tricky business. He was also in a hurry, which was detrimental to his desired haste as he nervously shook and couldn't concentrate as well as he might have been able to otherwise.  
  
Pikachu and Jigglypuff took the liberty of stationing themselves in front of the door, for obvious reasons. Electricity crackled along Pikachu's cheeks as it gathered energy, trying to be prepared for anything. Jigglypuff looked just as determined, but Pikachu knew very well that it was mute, and Pikachu knew very well that double slap wasn't going to save anyone from a gun.  
  
Ash stared at the door as well at this point, trying to hastily plot an ambush in his mind. He realized that they'd have to get Brock and Jessie and James and Joy out before looking for the cure, and they'd have to be taken somewhere safe. Ash knew that this would be his job, since he was injured and waiting for Charizard to go and come back wouldn't be that big of an expenditure for him. He'd keep Pikachu with him, and give Misty his pokémon so that she'd be powerful enough to conduct an ambush.  
  
As Ash's mind wandered, Misty began to sweat. She was contemplating the same problem, the problem of getting whatever antidote there might be, but the building was well armed. They saw the Officer Jennys which were sprawled out in front of the gate, and got there just in time to watch a couple of guards drag them away. Misty wished intensely that they'd arrived soon enough to save them. They weren't sure that backup would come, though it was definitely something to pray for.  
Meowth wiped his forehead as the lock came undone.  
  
Jessie and James got out of the cage as quickly as possible, but Ash actually crawled into it.  
  
Meowth had begun to work on the lock of Joy's cage, and knew it would be a quicker process since he knew the trick to opening the particular locks of these cages.   
  
Ash's hands merely hovered over Brock as he knew that touching him would result in no good. Ash flushed, blood drowning his head as the next phase in the rescue drew near.  
  
We're not going to be able to get him out of here without making him bleed, Ash frowned.   
  
We might have to hurt him, James sighed, and he'll bleed, a lot, but at least we'll be able to get help. I think he has a better chance of surviving being moved than Joy.  
  
Meowth shook his head, still fumbling with the lock to Joy's cage. He didn't feel that he was wasting his time on a probable lost cause. That wasn't the reason for his dismay. The fact was, he was incredibly disappointed in the police. If they had been able to come and just bust up the place both Joy and Brock would have a much better chance of surviving. They wouldn't have had to be moved at all.  
  
Joy was soon free, and Jessie crawled into the cage, lifting Joy into her arms gently. It was easy because the girl was so light, but she shook while trying to keep the fragile girl all in one place.  
  
Joy was swimming in her clothes, shaking a little more than Jessie was. She couldn't talk at this point in time, but she was grateful that she was going to be removed from her torture.  
  
James stepped into Brock's cage, being as gentle as he could manage while trying to lift him up to carry him out.  
  
Don't touch me! Brock screamed, waking up. Don't touch me!  
  
James jolted, placing a hand over Brock's mouth. We don't want to get caught!  
  
But Brock was beyond reason, however. He grabbed James' hand, getting even more blood on it. James removed his hand in a repulsed reflex, and Brock clutched his head again.  
  
he shouted, don't touch me!  
  
James took off his shoe, about to clock Brock with it.  
  
What are you doing? Misty's eyes widened, and she grabbed the shoe from him.  
  
If I don't knock him out he'll expose us! James growled.  
  
Just let him do it! Jessie shouted in a whisper.  
  
You'll make his bleeding worse! Misty stamped.  
  
Oh trust me, Jessie narrowed her eyes, he can do _that_ quite well on his own! Now shut up! He's gone crazy! If we don't knock him out then kill him, he'll kill himself! Got it?  
  
Misty growled, but James took the opportunity to knock Brock out. In Brock's weakened state it didn't take much force to do so, but James still felt really bad as the hell of the shoe met with Brock's head with an audible thud.  
  
Now let's get him out, Jessie shook, glaring at Misty, at least onto the scaffolding so that he isn't part of the crossfire if someone walks in after hearing you, twerp!  
  
Misty crossed her arms, but quickly uncrossed them and helped James gently pick up Brock.   
  
she closed her eyes tightly as she reached under Brock's pant legs to grab his ankles. She didn't want his jeans to rub his skin off, but even the soft skin of her hands caused it to fall apart. She ignored the blood, and was shocked that James was doing the same as they carried him to the window and gently placed him upon their makeshift escape route. Jessie and Ash soon placed Nurse Joy upon the deck as well as Brock, and she was also bleeding from having been manhandled.  
  
Meowth was about to climb upon the scaffolding as well, but stopped to look behind him. Come on, he motioned towards Jigglypuff and Pikachu. We gotta go now!  
  
But Pikachu and Jigglypuff just stood, paws clenched. They'd obviously heard something. Meowth jumped back into the room.  
  
Jessie scolded in a whisper. What in hell do you think you're doing?  
  
But Meowth dashed over to Pikachu and Jigglypuff, extending his claws.  
  
Jessie winced as the door burst open. This time the men that came out were carrying very large guns.  
  
Pikachu grinned as he saw this, thinking they'd make perfect conductors of electricity.  
  
one of the men's eyes widened, and he turned to Meowth. He kicked him before anyone could say anything, and Jigglypuff ran to him, shielding him with her body. I think I'll get this bastard Meowth first! Wasn't he one of the Rockets that broke in?  
  
Hey yea-- another began, but as the first man pointed his gun at Meowth, the gates to hell sprung open.  
  
Jigglypuff's eyes began to glow red as its head turned toward the assassin in question, and they narrowed considerably.  
  
Not a chance in hell! Jigglypuff shouted, then a huge flash of light burst from her eyes. The man wielding the gun in front of Meowth fell to the floor, practically torn to shreds.   
  
The other guards then raised their guns to open fire on the pokémon, but at this point in time they were being severely electrocuted by pikachu. Pikachu's expenditure of energy was about average, but the metal of the guns intensified the shock, and the remaining men passed out promptly after the attack.  
  
Meowth looked up at Jigglypuff. He was visibly excited. You can talk too! He blinked.  
  
Jigglypuff nodded.   
  
Meowth looked up at her quizzically as she helped him get up. Then why'd ya pretend ta be mute when Jessie and James needed your help?  
  
she stammered, I wasn't pretending.  
  
Meowth wanted to press for more answers, but all three of the pokémon were scooped up by Ash and he ran back to the scaffolding with them in his arms.  
  
No time for chatter, he huffed as he carefully stepped onto the surface, avoiding the sprawled out Brock and Nurse Joy. We've gotta get these two out of here then find antidotes for them!  
  
You'd betta take Pikachu and Jigglypuff, Meowth laughed.  
  
No kidding! Jessie shouted. Where was that in the forest when we were kidnapped?  
  
Jigglypuff shrugged. She was visibly shaken.  
  
Meowth hugged her tightly, almost jovially, though. You're da greatest! Wow, ya really saved me back dere!  
  
Jigglypuff blushed. You did the same for me before.  
  
Yeah, but dat, he shook his head, dat was really somethin'.  
  
They reached the floor and James and Misty began to carry Brock away from the building, and Jessie and Ash were carrying Nurse Joy. They couldn't move very quickly due to the injured, and even though the three pokémon which ran alongside them stood watch, they grew wearier and more fearful with each passing moment.  
  
Where da hell are da police dat were supposta come anyway, Meowth grumbled.  
  
Jessie shouted, almost losing her grip on Joy. You called the police?  
  
No shit, Misty fumed. He did it because he'd rather see you arrested than dead! Her tone then softened. Besides, you two turned against Team Rocket. They'd probably let you off lightly just for that.  
  
Jessie sighed. I guess you're right.  
  
They are, James assured. But they police didn't come anyway.  
  
Dey must not have believed me, Meowth sighed. I just shoulda told dem that dis was a meth lab or somethin'. But den dey wouldn't have sent enough cops.  
  
Um, Meowth? Jigglypuff whispered.  
  
he grinned, remembering the other talking pokémon with them. What's that at the gate?  
  
Meowth had considerable night vision, considering his species, and gaped at the sight before them.  
  
Pikachu screamed, then electricity flew from his body toward the gate. He passed out afterward.  
  
Ash closed his eyes as Meowth picked up Pikachu. They were waiting for us at the gate!  
  
Jigglypuff's eyes began to redden as she was recovered enough for another hyperbeam, but Meowth grabbed her hand and shook his head.  
  
I tink Pikachu got dem all, he clenched his teeth.  
  
Then what are all those cars? Jigglypuff said in exasperation. She had something akin to a mideastern accent, but it was very faint.   
  
Meowth frowned, I can see dem, police were sent. Da guards Pikachu busted up weren't done with dem.  
  
As the humans approached the gate, they could see why no other guards had followed them. They were all busy dispatching a police force of about ten cars, and they had done so with ease.  
  
That was the first thing they noticed. They had at first noticed the blown up and mangled squad cars which were strewn about the front of the place, some upside down, but all the people within were dead. They then noticed the mere six guards that had done the dirty work. They had huge guns and bombs which had made making waste of a gendarme so large so easy. They weren't dead, but had vast electrical burns which appeared as lacerations they were so deep.   
  
Is there a car left that can run? Jessie turned to Meowth.  
  
And indeed, there was. They didn't know that it was the car that the first two Jennys that arrived had used, but they did notice the trail of blood which seemed to lead directly from it.  
  
Dis one looks pretty untouched, Meowth sighed, then tried to open the door. It was open. The keys were left in the ignition.  
  
Whoeva was in dis car intended on leavin' but didn't get da chance, Meowth shook his head. Dese people are sick!  
  
We already knew that, Misty sighed. Well, James and Ash, get Brock and Joy to a hospital. Jessie and I will go in and find the antidotes.  
  
Jessie was about to say something as they placed Brock carefully into the back of the squad car, but Misty interrupted.  
  
James can drive, and Ash is injured and shouldn't be out at all, she frowned.  
  
Jessie smiled, throwing her head back in defeat. Well, I suppose two redheads are better than one.  
  
Ash frowned after Joy was put safely into the passenger seat. I can go--  
  
Misty walked up to him, putting a finger to his lips. Just take care of them. Please.  
  
Ash nodded, undid his belt. He handed it to Misty, so that she would have his pokémon to use.  
  
Be careful, he whispered, looking into her eyes.  
  
Jessie had taken the liberty of disarming the guards, passed out or not as Misty and Ash shared their little intimate moment. She was piled with guns when she was through, and James ran over to help her.  
  
We won't be needing all of these, she stated, motioning for James to open the trunk. He did so, then helped Jessie pile them into the back.   
  
James stared as Jessie chose her weaponry, astounded at how assured she was, and how brave she was. She may have been temperamental at times, but he couldn't deny the bravery that she displayed at that moment. He put his arms around her waist as she ceremoniously caulked a gun into the air.  
  
Don't die on me now, he choked in a whisper.  
  
Jessie looked back at him, saying nothing momentarily. James' face drew closer to hers before she could bring herself to respond.  
  
I wouldn't think of it, she whispered, then James kissed her quickly.  
  
They stared at each other again, doing nothing else for a time.  
  
James closed his eyes, I wouldn't want to lose the one I love.  
  
Jessie's heart skipped a beat, then she held him carefully, making sure the gun remained in the air. I love you too, she almost laughed. God, I love you too.  
  
James smiled, and they pulled away.  
  
Now get the fuck out of here, Jessie growled, her expression becoming very serious. Take one of these guns with you in the front seat too, for the love of God, who knows what could happen to you in this hell hole.  
  
James nodded, grabbing a handgun. He wasn't sure he'd be able to use it even if the occasion should arise, but he took it for Jessie.  
  
Jessie walked James over to the driver's seat of the car after grabbing a gun for Misty slamming the trunk shut, and Ash was already inside. Misty closed the door for him as she saw James pile in, and Jessie handed her her weapon.  
  
You ready? Jessie asked Misty, still facing the car as it backed away from them.  
  
Misty was waving as well, not looking at Jessie as she responded. Let's get this over with.  
  
Jigglypuff and Meowth were waving as well.  
  
Tink we can handle dis? Meowth turned to Jigglypuff, whispering so that the humans couldn't hear.  
  
For you, Jigglypuff smiled, She whispered as well, keeping their conversation quiet.  
  
Meowth blushed, and laughed nervously. That's good ta hear. After seeing ya waste dat one guy, I wouldn't wanna be on your enemies list.  
  
Jigglypuff turned to him. About not talking before--I--I haven't been able to bring myself to talk since I found out why I could.  
  
Meowth said compassionately as they stalked back toward the building. Why was dat?  
  
Because I was created by this corporation to be very strong, she sighed. The talking was a side effect. I'm not a real pokémon. I'm just a creation.  
  
Howdja find dat out?   
  
I was bored, staying in that stupid lab all day was very boring, so I busted out of my pokéball tried to look for my trainer and overheard a conversation. I felt terrible. I hated everything. For weeks I wouldn't talk or do anything my trainer asked, then I was given to Team Rocket. I decided that I hated them too. But you saved my life, and, well, I guess gave me hope again.  
  
Meowth sighed and grabbed Jigglypuff's paw. Creation or not, he said, you're still a real pokémon. Just because ya weren't born from an egg doesn't mean nothin'. I can talk too and I'm still a pokémon, so don't sweat it. We're gonna get dose jerks anyway right now.  
  
Oh yes we are, her eyes narrowed. And we're not going to die. I'll make sure of it.  
  
I wonder what they're talking about, Misty giggled to Jessie.  
  
Jessie sighed, not replying. She had too much on her mind.  
  
The open gate was ominously marked by a trail of blood as they entered, and Meowth knew that they didn't know of the police's arrival because of the soundproofed walls accompanied by the rather gaping distance from the gate to the building. He and Jigglypuff would have time to talk before decidedly meeting either triumph or doom. He felt bad that those police officers were killed mostly on his account, but there's no way he could have known how heavily protected the stupid building really was. They must have had more luck because they were a smaller group and drew less immediate attention, but it still caused a chill to go down his spine.  
  
Misty looked all around her nervously as they walked, her fingers on the trigger of her weapon, ready to strike should they be ambushed. She was probably shaking to much to have a good aim, but Jessie seemed collected enough to shoot a star shape through someone's forehead. This was a little comforting, but Misty knew that she couldn't rely on anyone else in such a dangerous situation. She tried to calm down, but it became increasingly difficult as the building came close enough to enter.  
  
Misty breathed deeply as the door stood before them. Jessie clutched four of the pokéballs on her belt, three that she had filled with inanimate objects found on the guards whose weapons she relieved which would be absolutely necessary for completion of their mission.  
  
Misty nodded to her as she removed one of the pokéballs from the bomb beneath. They were very useful for carrying bombs, as she'd found before. She blew the door down with one hand, ready to use the bomb on whatever might be inside.  
  
Misty's whole body ached with fear of the unknown as the door fell to the floor.  
  
Not knowing what was behind it, the sole thing on her mind while holding her gun up for battle was of escape. The goal of the mission was indeed to find an antidote to save their friends, but a more primitive part of her brain demanded nothing but that they should abscond and vanish.


	5. Daring to Kill

_How does it look Faus? a calm, almost emaciated man looked up at the elder doctor. Faus was writing something and seemed to be having trouble.  
  
Faus shook his head, then looked up at the man who had asked. I've never seen anything like this. They're not going to survive.  
  
Those kids said that their friends were finding some sort of antidote, the thinner man said brightly. I mean, maybe it was true. Their story seems impossible, but so does the condition of the patients they brought.  
  
Faus looked up again with a look of both sorrow and agitation. Joy is so far gone that there's no way any amount of any antidote could cause her to regenerate what she's lost. And the boy-- he hesitated, a look of almost fear crossing his eyes.  
  
What about him? the thin man put a hand on Faus' shoulder. He could be saved?  
  
The doctor looked down. Look Memo, I don't believe in any antidotes. He's going to have a long and painful death, and I don't see anything we can do to prevent it. His mind has turned against him. If there is an antidote, yes, he'd be salvageable. I've called an expert diagnostician. She's as good as Dr. Killdare from what people say, and Killdare isn't real.  
  
Why bother if you think they're gonna die? Memo smirked.  
  
Faus became a bit angered. I never just give up on my patients. Now please leave. I'm trying to think.  
  
It wasn't the answer that Memo wanted, but it would have to suffice.  
  
Memo walked down the halls of the hospital carrying his tray of food as he had before. On one hand he dreaded having to walk into her room, but on the other hand he was scientifically enticed. He'd never seen any of his uncle's creations before, and how one of them ended up in the hospital puzzled him even more.   
  
Life was draining from the woman. One of the boys who had brought her in said that she was being sustained by a shot of something given to her every so often.   
  
I'm sorry Joy, Memo grinned toothily, but my uncle would kill me if I didn't do this. I hope you understand.  
  
He took a syringe and pressed on its bottom, allowing for a bit of the substance inside to squirt out the tip, as a doctor or nurse of such would do to make sure no air was trapped inside. But such brings up the proverbial question, why clean someone's arm with alcohol when they're about to receive a lethal injection?  
  
Memo stalked over to Joy and hovered over her bed, needle in hand, with his thumb over the bottom.  
  
But your friend will join you soon, he pretended to console as he plunged the needle into her neck. She gasped silently, too weak to do much else.   
------------------------------  
  
_

  
~Sanguine Dreams~  
Part III- Daring to Kill  
  
  


Ash hugged his knees as he sat in the room with Brock. They'd had to tranquilize him nearly every six minutes. His mind was truly buggered, and thus the tranquilizer wasn't working as it should have. James offered to clock him with his shoe, but the doctor insisted that Brock would sustain even more damage as such.  
  
I think we should go back for Jessie and Misty now that Brock is here, James bit his lip as he tried looking away from Brock who was waking up once again. The doctors can take care of him.  
  
I'd love to, Ash frowned, but I just have this feeling that I shouldn't leave him--  
  
Ash trailed off, wincing as Brock sprang to life where he lye.  
  
Where am I? he said calmly. He always started out calm.  
  
You're still in the hospital Brock, Ash gulped. You haven't left.  
  
The hospital? Brock yawned. Oh, my head hurts a lot. Is that why I'm here?  
  
Ash hissed. He was nearly panicking as he discreetly pressed the button for the Nurse to come back. Just lay back and don't move. You're injured, you shouldn't move.  
  
It hurts really bad Ash, Brock closed his eyes tightly and began breathing sporadically. He bled a little where the skin from his eyelids pressed into his face, and Ash began pressing the button more quickly.  
  
I know it does, Ash frowned. Just stay calm--  
  
Brock shouted. I can't take it anymore!  
  
Ash grumbled, realizing that the nurse was too late. It would take a lot to get Brock to calm down now.  
  
Ash tried to keep Brock's hands away from his face, so that he couldn't claw it up any farther. It was easy on one hand since Brock was incredibly weak from both the tranquilizers and his dementia, but it was difficult because Brock had no inhibitions with hurting himself to try and escape Ash's grasp.  
  
Let me go! Brock screamed. No! Let me go!  
  
This struggle ensued as a nurse came in the room. He had the tranquilizer in hand, and Ash backed off of Brock as he neared.  
  
Thank god you're here, Ash sighed, welcoming the thin, syringe wielding nurse into the room. He won't stop hurting himself!  
---------------------------------------  
  
Jessie shouted, dashing into the room with bomb in hand, her finger on the trigger of the gun. Misty entered in much the same state, sans a bomb.  
  
Jessie felt a little foolish after the war cry when she found the room to be empty.  
  
Misty shrugged. Hey, at least we don't have to waste that bomb.  
  
To say the very least, Jessie snorted, then she took a look around the room.  
  
It seemed to be a perfectly normal office. There was a receptionist's desk, and it was as if whoever owned this place used the bottom floor as a front to the other operations. Jessie wondered why no one was previously suspicious as to why someone had their doctor's office in a place almost impossible to find with barbed wire on the fence--  
  
Misty's eyes widened. Do you recognize this room?  
  
Jessie snapped out of her train of thought. she shook her head, taken off guard.  
  
You've gotta recognize _this_ room, Misty seemed in awe. Remember when the TV stations were taken over for about five minutes that one day, and that guy got on the airwaves and told the public to watch out--  
  
I thought it was really sloppy, Jessie snorted. This isn't Austin Powers. I would have figured the jerk would have been caught.  
  
But you don't recognize this room? Misty asked as she opened a drawer. I swear this is the room they broadcasted from.  
  
Every office looks just like this, Jessie said softly, begining to see where Misty was coming from. But why would he give a warning? And how come no one has seen him since?  
  
Misty was looking at a picture frame, obviously intrigued.   
  
Jessie walked over behind her shoulder and looked at the picture as well. Why is there a picture of Professor Oak on this desk?  
  
Hell if I know, Misty put the picture down. Maybe this guy is a relative.  
  
Makes no sense, Jessie blinked. Come on. Let's get to the lab. I think it's on the fourth floor, but we were only here for a little while the first time, so I'm not sure.  
  
Misty shrugged. We've just got to hurry! Is there an elevator?  
  
Jessie scanned the room. It almost made her sick--the obscenely normal paintings of flowers which adorned the walls, the normal lamp shades, the normal desk the normal walls the normal chairs the normal floor. How could such a normal place do such sickening things? It was proof of the old saying don't judge a book by its cover, but then no one truly desires proof of the cynical side of things.  
  
No elevator, she frowned. Stairs, quick.  
  
Jessie, Misty, Meowth and Jigglypuff hiked up the stairs after Jessie gave the word. Jessie was in the lead, hoisting her bomb up into the air once again.   
  
I wish Pikachu didn't stay with Ash, Misty muttered.  
  
Why's that? Jessie asked.   
  
Because he could shock the room before we went in to make sure it was safe, she sighed.  
  
Well he was fainted, Jessie pursed her lips, then dashed into the room as the stairs ended.  
  
She gave her battle cry again as noise surrounded her, but it was soley the sounds of pokémon in a multitude of cages.  
  
Jessie coughed, a little unnerved by the fact that they hadn't had to fight a guard as of yet at all. She doubted that all of the place's guards had been wasted by Pikachu, so they had to encounter a set-back at some point. But it didn't look like this point was it.  
  
Jessie sighed, then hugged herself for warmth as she looked around at the pokémon inside the room. Pokémon of many varieties were snapping and raging within their cages as the humans entered the room. They were starved--both for food and affection, and they looked as if they wouldn't have left any appendages on anyone who dare enter the room if they could have had a shot at them. Their cages had element proof, clear coverings, however, and even their powers were of no use to them as they tried to will their ways out.  
  
Let's get out of here fast, Jessie's eyes widened, and she grabbed Meowth's paw.  
  
Hey, I'm not arguin' here, Meowth grumbled as he was practically snapped off of his feet. I'll go I'll go!  
  
Jigglypuff caught up to them, and they came to a door which led to a stairwell. They assumed that it had been for security purposes so that any escaped pokémon couldn't travel to whatever was on the third floor, but as Jessie tried the door knob, she found it to be locked.  
  
she cursed. Unlock it, Meowth!  
  
Meowth began to sweat. Dere could be an ambush on da udda side!  
  
We ARE the ambush! Jessie smacked him. Open it!  
  
Meowth cowered and began to work on the lock.  
  
You really shouldn't treat him like that, Jigglypuff growled. He had a valid point!  
  
Oh, shut-up pinky, Jessie grumbled. This room gives me the creeps!  
  
It's all right Puff, Meowth assured. We always act like dis. I scratch dem, dey hit me, we're all just one big, dysfunctional family.  
  
If you say so, Jigglypuff nodded, then stood by the door, gathering the courage to strike.  
  
A creaking sound began in the room, and Jessie jumped and prepared to bomb the next floor should it be necessary.  
  
something demented grunted,   
  
Jessie screamed, dropping her gun and falling to the floor. Luckily she clung to the bomb for dear life, so the room didn't explode.  
  
Keep unlocking Meowth! Misty screamed as Jessie twitched on the ground, recoiling from the solar beam which had hit her square in the back. I'll take care of this!  
  
About twenty pokémon were advancing upon the humans, Jigglypuff and Meowth in the room after having been released from their cages.   
  
Sing Jigglypuff! Meowth blinked.  
  
Sure thing, Jigglypuff said shakily. Um, jiggly puff, jiggly puff, jiggly puff--  
  
Damn!' Meowth twitched. She knew hyperbeam, and though she wasn't the first _mute_ jigglypuff ever, she was definitely the first tone deaf one.  
  
Misty began shooting wildly at the bulbasaur, missing it entirely, but managing to kill a Sneazel and a Murkrow before having the gun vinewhipped out of her hands.  
  
she copied Meowth, rubbing at her sore wrist. I didn't want to do this!  
  
Do it, Jessie coughed. I've seen them in action. They'll save us.  
  
Misty nodded, then took Ash's belt off from around her. Go all of you!  
  
She also set her pokémon loose. Jessie and James' were all taken from them when they were captured, so the numbers couldn't be evened out anymore than they were. Misty grabbed for her gun once again as Charizard assessed the situation and immediately used flame wheel on the ivyasaur, putting it out of commission.  
  
There was something decidedly wrong with the pokémon which had originated from the lab. They were stronger than any pokémon should ever be, and though most Ash and Misty's pokémon could hold their own as they sought out pokémon with a disadvantage to battle, they weren't gaining the upper hand.  
  
Charizard had taken a different approach than the other pokémon. He had once again gone into a state of almost kamikaze-like hatred, and was setting everything he could fly around the room and get within range on fire. His constant barrage was causing the lab pokémon to lose to Ash and Misty's pokémon, and Misty didn't know if she could get a clean shot in amongst the chaos.  
  
Jigglypuff was using thunder and blizzard in the fight, apparently steering clear of hyperbeam for the time. Meowth was using fury swipes against a dunsparce, but Meowth was being headbutted into submission by superior stats.  
  
Misty woozily walked over to Jessie and cowered over her, watching the shadows of pure chaotic violence play against the wall, an enlarged replica of the disturbing fight scene already taking place.  
  
You've gotta get up Jessie! she shouted, desperately. She grabbed onto Jessie's arm and tried to help her up from the ground.  
  
Jessie shakily stood, grabbing for her gun once again. She put the bomb safely back onto her belt, ready to help in the fight. She didn't blame Misty for staying out of it. In fact, it was preferable because she wasn't adept with guns. Jessie, however, wasn't the least bit afraid behind the face of weaponry.  
  
She caulked her gun in the air, once again in a ceremonious gesture, and some of the pokémon stopped their continued havoc for a split second, flinching as they had recognized the sound. Ash and Misty's pokémon remained more on the naive side, but were quickly educated as their adversaries began to drop, their heads and other body parts lolling around on the ground.   
  
I don't know who you are! she shouted into the air, but I know you're watching us! she continued on her murderous spree as she made use of apostrophe into the security cameras. And we're not gonna lose! You'll all burn in hell for what you've done!  
--------------------------------------  
  
Burn in hell! Brock shouted, spitting into the Nurse's face. Ash turned his head away, and James was stunned at how changed Brock had become. James didn't blame him. James blamed Brock even less than Brock's own best friend. James wasn't empathetic to the pain either, but he heard Brock beg to be killed at one point in time. He had heard the cries of a poor kid in unspeakable pain many times more than Ash had.  
  
It will help you Brock, Ash gritted his teeth, trying not to look as the shot plunged into Brock's skin. He didn't know when it would happen, but he knew he didn't want to see it.  
  
The nurse hit the floor as Brock kicked him off. James' eyes widened, as he had no idea how Brock got the strength to do such a thing.  
  
Lay off of him for a second, James ordered, standing up. Are you sure these tranquilizers aren't just making him worse?  
  
The nurse looked up at him smugly. We're the professionals here. I'd appreciate it if you left us to do our jobs.  
  
James narrowed his eyes, not knowing why he said what he did. Lay off a second, call someone else to hold him down for you, you can't expect to do this yourself.  
  
Ash looked up as James said this, a realization taking hold of him as well. Yeah, normally about three of you come in here to do this.  
  
The nurse shrugged. They didn't know what they were doing.  
  
Get him away from me! Brock screamed almost incoherently. It sounded as if the blood vessels in his throat had to have burst from how loud it was. Don't let him near me! Don't let him touch me!  
  
James tried to get a good look at the nurse which had approached. I know you, don't I?  
  
The nurse looked around in a panic, then began to come after James with the needle.  
  
Hey back off of him! Ash shouted, wishing that Pikachu wasn't in the pokécenter at the time. He doesn't need tranquilizer!  
  
I think I'll be the judge of that! the nurse said angrily, lunging for James.  
  
James grabbed the nurse's wrist, struggling with him and trying to keep the needle away from his body. The last thing he needed was more tranquilizer. This guy had obviously gone crazy.  
  
James' struggle didn't last too long, however, for two nurses and a band of security burst into the room. James almost wept on the site, thinking that he would be just as soon jailed as they psychotic nurse.  
  
However, such was not the case. The security' were actually police officers, and they didn't hesitate before gunning the nurse to the ground.   
  
James threw the guy's cadaver off of himself promptly. He was breathing heavily from having struggled so intensely, and he fell to the ground, too close to the needle for comfort. He scooted away from it, and a cop with gloves came over and carefully deposited the needle in a bag.  
  
You're very lucky, the guy said gruffly, this is one of the more potent poisons in this hemisphere. Mixed from a variety of both plant and pokémon poison powders.  
  
James' eyes widened. What did he want with Brock?  
  
He works with a man who just got twenty of our officers killed, the policeman narrowed his eyes. We see that you guys took one of their squadcars. Why weren't you arrested immediately?  
  
James began to shake, but Ash stepped in front of him. We had the officer Jenny of this city call the Nurse Joy that heard _us_ make a phone call to the police about that place. She believed us.  
  
the officer coughed, we have about thirty SWAT team cars headed that way right now. Whatever sick freak is in there isn't going to be free for long.  
  
If James had a drink, he would have spat it out all over the floor. he shouted, my partner is in there!  
  
And Misty! Ash shouted as well.  
  
Silence ensued for just long enough so that Brock's thrashing was noticeable. James turned his head quickly enough to look at him, and he was peeling the skin from his arms.  
  
They're looking for the antidote! James shouted, then grabbed Brock's wrists in a demented fervor, God, I hope they're quick!  
  
Ash walked over to Brock and looked into his eyes for a moment. Poor Brock, he closed his eyes slowly, then reopened them before speaking again. You do know what's going on around you, don't you?  
  
James looked at Ash strangely as he continued his vapid speech. You recognized that guy and knew he was bad. You're not kicking James. Ash bit back his lower lip as Brock calmed down for a moment. Brock's skin still tinged with the unspeakable pain which made every inch of him demand that he scrape it off, whether his judgment agreed or not, but he fought it back long enough to shudder. Ash stepped back, understanding just how bad off Brock must have been.  
  
Ash looked up at the Nurses behind the police officers which were about to shuffle off and get something for Brock. His look stopped them in their tracks as they awaited his question.  
  
What happened to Joy? he frowned. You know, the one we brought.  
  
They didn't answer, however. The officer did.  
  
Her death was what tipped us off on this guy, he shook his head. We were called as soon as her body was found with a hole in the neck. The doctor who is caring for Joy and your friend here had his suspicions, and told us to come in here immediately.  
  
Brock gasped. She's dead?  
  
Everyone stopped all other conversation as Brock's statement was said so coherently.   
  
Ash looked at him with the least shock in his eyes, and he threw his head back to laugh. Everyone thought he was sick until the tears which raced down his cheeks were visible, and Ash's laughing turned into a sort of overly-depressed hyperventilating. He walked clumsily over to Brock, putting shaky fingers to Brock's chin. Oddly enough, it was so gentle that Brock's already damaged skin wasn't damaged any further.  
  
You're going to live, you hear me? He cried, his words muddling together as he had to remove his hand since it started shaking. And I'm gonna go help them find the antidote right now!  
  
James was stunned. Your intuition is gone?  
  
You're staying here! Ash shouted.  
  
Like hell I am! James fumed. If you get to go help Misty, I have to go help my Jessie too! And you're the injured one!  
  
Neither of you is going anywhere, the officer ordered. The police are handling this. Your friends shouldn't be there as is! I have to radio this to the squad now.  
  
Brock sighed relievedly as he tried to keep his fingernails away from the flesh which was actually dripping from his legs. he muttered. Don't leave me.  
  
But I can't leave Misty either, Ash whispered inaudibly to himself, and prayed that his pokémon would be enough to keep Misty alive so that he could be with her once again.  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Misty stood to her feet amongst the wreckage which was once a fairly clean storage room for lab pokémon. She grabbed the pokéballs from the floor and got almost all of Ash's pokémon to return. Charizard insisted on following them, however, but Misty figured that five out of six wasn't bad. She actually felt a little safer since Charizard insisted on guarding them, but Jessie seemed annoyed by him as he shoved Meowth out of the way and just broke the doorknob off.  
  
Jessie gathered her weapons to her closely, bitter that Charizard insisted on entering the room first. She realized that he presented the same advantage as Pikachu, and she wondered if he would use flamethrower on the room first to be sure that no one would harm them. But as they came up to the third floor she realized that such was not the case.  
  
Misty, Jessie, Meowth and Jigglypuff walked into the room cautiously, and Charizard stood against the wall, watching for intruders.  
  
That's Ash's Charizard? Jessie raised an eyebrow. I would have thought it would help them kill us.  
  
Misty shrugged. He's been better lately. And besides, I always thought that he and Ash had a love-hate relationship.  
  
Jessie smiled. Yeah, I know how that is.  
  
Misty took a deep breath. You were wrong--  
  
Jessie nodded, the lab is on the third floor, the bedrooms are on the fourth. I remember now. How do we find an antidote in this place?  
  
Misty scanned the room, not really looking for anything in particular. Jessie scanned as well, but she was looking for a container to carry things in.  
  
Jessie walked over to the corner.  
  
she ordered, Help me carry this crate.  
  
Misty did as told, and though it was light enough for one person to carry at a time, she realized Jessie's intent. It had to be done. They'd have to take just about every chemical substance in the room they could find and hope for the best.  
  
Most of the stuff was not in open viles and flasks as one would imagine when imagining a laboratory. The chemicals were packaged, their toxicity being the reason for it. Jessie and Misty were careful in handling the chemicals, and Jigglypuff and Meowth decided to stand guard, anticipating some sort of ambush.  
  
The room looked almost cleaned out by the time they were done filling the box.  
  
An antidote has to be in one of those, Misty winced, thinking about Brock and Nurse Joy. Let's just hope that we get to them in time.  
  
Jessie didn't waste her breath on small talk. She lifted one end of the crate carefully, and Misty lifted the other. The pokémon they were traveling with watched their backs as they had to descend through the floors they'd passed with extreme caution.  
  
Jessie reached behind her for the knob to the second floor, sweating as she had to maintain her grip on the crate with one hand. She was flooded with relief as the door opened, but flew backwards from the crate as soon as she took a good look inside. She grabbed her gun which rested atop it quickly as she fell, and Misty took swift action to swing her legs beneath it and use them to break its fall.  
  
A man stood at the other side of the room. He was strangely thin, and a halo of thinning, dull colored strands of hair encircled his rounded head. He looked pissed, to say the least. He looked like someone who'd always been assured in life suddenly come unraveled. Charizard leapt at his head from the stairwell, but fell quickly after a gunshot.  
  
Misty shouted, and Jessie fumbled for the trigger of her gun quickly.  
  
No you don't, the man growled, then blasted her hand straight off her arm.  
  
Jessie shouted in pain. You asshole!  
  
the man retorted, pointing his gun between her eyes. The police are chasing me. He pulled his hand out from his gun wielding arm, showing the blood which covered it. He stuck it back under his arm where he was trying to tend to his wound. But they won't catch up to me before I rid myself of you two!  
  
Misty shouted as his finger gripped the trigger.  
  
The man pulled the trigger away from Jessie's eyes and tried to lay waste to Misty. Many of his shots missed, but one of them plugged her straight through the stomach. Misty began to tremble as she fell flat to the ground. She put her hands on her wound as she began to fade out of consciousness, waiting for the next which was aimed for her head.  
  
Meowth shouted, fury swiping the man's head. He wondered why Jigglypuff wasn't reacting.  
  
Jigglypuff's eyes watered, and she stood still as she watched the man blow a hole through one of Jessie's legs before police caught up to them from the back room, gunning him down after he refused to put the gun down, blowing a hole through one of Charizard's wings instead.  
  
The man lye on the floor, dead as a doornail. Misty lye on the floor, her breath gurgling with warm blood as she couldn't stay awake. Jessie sat sobbing uncontrollably, one hand gone, one leg almost completely drenched in sanguine liquid, her scalp bleeding profusely from the temples from a shot which was a millimeter away from blowing off her skull.   
  
Get the crate too, Meowth stammered as he passed out to the sound of Jessie's uncharacteristic sobbing.   
  
Jigglypuff still stood tharn, unable to move to help herself or to help her friends for a time as the members of the SWAT team called for an ambulance.  
  
_Get a hold of yourself puff,_ she told herself. _He was a bad man_.  
  
But some sort of sick genetic programing took root in her soul, and she turned to the police which had taken her old trainer away from her.  
  
How dare you kill him, she shook, her eyes begining to shine with a red tinge. He was my trainer, you know.


	6. Blood Stained Nightmares

**Author's note: Listen to the City of Angels soundtrack while reading this. I listened to it while writing it. :)  
  
_Come in, Dr. Carol! Faus said eagerly as a fairly heavy-set woman waltzed into his office. She was tall and had long brown hair and looked more like a quarterback for a powderpuff football team than the expert diagnostician she was reported to be.  
  
Evening, Dr. Miligres! The woman, Dr. Carol said lightly as she took a seat in front of the doctor. I got her as soon as I could.  
  
Faus shook her hand from across the table, the name is Fausto. But you can call me Faus.  
  
Then you can call me Madrigal, Dr. Carol smiled. Now, what was this emergency that you were talking about?  
  
Faus' expression suddenly became grave, and he cleared his throat before he could continue. There's a patient here with an illness of something I've never seen before. I don't believe that he has a chance of living--but if he does, I believe the answer lies in you.  
  
Madrigal considered this. What are his symptoms?  
  
Faus stood up. Let's go take a look at him, shall we?  
  
Madrigal stood a moment after Faus with a puzzled look on her face. You can't even tell me his symptoms off hand?  
  
You wouldn't believe me if I tried, Faus insisted.  
  
The two doctors walked down the hall in haste. The speed had to do partially with Madrigal's curiosity on what strange disease one person could have, and partially because of Faus' curiosity on what she would have to say on the subject.  
  
They walked into the room of the aforementioned patient, only to find him once again drugged out. A cop was in the room to make sure his visitors didn't leave for some reason, and they stood up anxiously as the doctors walked into the room.  
  
Faus remained at the door and Madrigal walked over to the bed in the room. She reached down to touch the patient, but quickly pulled away as her light touch caused the patient to bleed. She couldn't describe the texture of his upper epidermic layer as anything but having the consistency of pudding, and it was the first time since she became a doctor that she gagged at a patient's afflictions.  
  
She turned to Faus, wide eyed. This isn't contagious, right?  
  
Faus shook his head wildly. If it were there's no way in hell that I'd let anyone near this room. This was induced, it's not a virus. I don't understand it.  
  
And you can't do blood tests, I assume, Madrigal stated flatly.   
  
One of the visitors stood up. He had extremely messy black hair and looked as if he'd been stuck in purgatory for a while.   
  
You can help him? he asked of Madrigal, who are you?  
  
Madrigal turned to the boy and sighed. I'm Dr. Carol. And I'll do what I can. Do you have any more information as to how he became this way?  
  
The other visitor, a young man with blue hair stood at this point, eager to contribute what he knew.  
  
I heard a lot about it, he began. Brock was part of an experiment to find drugs that could give someone slow torture. The guy who gave it to him said that it made it so his brain wouldn't let his skin cells form properly--  
  
Madrigal didn't appear to be listening at this point. Brock was waking up again.  
  
Where am I? Brock asked.  
  
_

~Sanguine Dreams~  
Part IV- Blood-Stained Nightmares  
  


It was hard to believe that any description of hell could have been more accurate than the scene which was taking place on the third story of that satanic lab. The walls seemed to scream with resentment as their sanitary whiteness was stained by the blood of innocence which crept from the bodies of those who had lain quiet along the frigid tile. Walls personified may have braced themselves for the fires of hell which seemed to resonate from the quickly reddening eyes of the small pokémon which stood in all its pygmy glory before a fleet of SWAT team officers.  
  
The officers were puzzled at the Jigglypuff, but didn't take action as they believed it to have been on the side of those that they desired to help. After it spoke they were quick to draw their weapons, but weren't quick enough.  
  
Red burning laser scalded the masses as they stood. Gun shots fired at the tiny nemesis but missed. The small creature was aiming to decapitate those who had killed its trainer. though it hadn't harbored much love for the man, watching his death triggered a fail-safe device which caused the pink pokémon to become bloodthirsty for revenge upon those that would harm its trainer.  
  
Meowth awoke to the blood curdling screams of both Jessie and the officers which flailed madly as they were being destroyed, and the second thing that materialized in his hazy vision was a Jigglypuff gone mad.  
  
Meowth shouted. Stop this!  
  
Jigglypuff turned to Meowth, unbroken from the spell which had stolen her mind. She didn't release her anger onto the cat, as something deep within her wouldn't allow herself to harm this one, but her blood began to boil once more as she caught sight of the red heads behind him. Her hatred toward her master's murderers became a hatred toward humanity, and she recovered enough to try and attack them before the remaining SWAT officers could get off shots in their feral shock.  
  
Meowth shouted as his blood boiled as well, but with love for the woman which would be caught in the crossfire of Jigglypuff's wrath.  
  
Meowth shouted, then he sprang forward.  
  
A wave of sickness wracked his body as his claws sank into Jigglypuff's eyes. His paws were scalded by the red heat that was collecting there, but he clawed despite the pain, as he wouldn't allow his friend to be killed.  
  
He backed away after a moment, after he knew there was no possible way that Jigglypuff could attack, and she was immediately blown to pieces by a gunshot from the fastest of the living officers.   
  
Meowth desired to pass out again, he wanted anything to be taken away from what he had done, and from the screaming, and from the blood which stained his paws as he stood in a state of complete mental torture. The officers walked around him to quickly grab the injured persons in the room, and he just stood, transfixed, staring at the wall.   
-----------------------------------------  
  
Madrigal stood back and watched the young man struggle between destroying himself and listening to what his friends had to say. Faus explained that tranquilizer didn't last very long, and that he didn't know how much more the patient's system would be able to handle.  
  
Why don't you just kill me? Brock wept. My head is going to split in half--  
  
James was at the moment trying to keep Brock from ripping his head in half, but didn't know how much more of watching this he could take.   
  
Madrigal bit her lip thoughtfully, almost positive that Kevorkian might be the best option. A diagnostician was great at figuring out what to do about exotic diseases, but this was no disease, as she was informed.  
  
You know, she began, talking to no one im particular amongst the panic, this could be a viral infection, if you think about the behavior of viruses. Viruses adhere themselves to cells and take over their functions, forcing the cell to replicate the virus.  
  
Faus turned to her, an eyebrow raised. So you think that this particular virus could be causing his brain to cause the torture?  
  
Madrigal closed her eyes and nodded. And we all know that there's no way to cure a virus.  
  
Faus was excited, however, yes, but there's supposedly some antidote--  
  
Madrigal blinked. Of course! The creator of such a thing must have been careful to keep an antidote. Possibly the right antibodies to fight of the virus, a type of vaccine--  
  
Ash listened carefully up to this point, but couldn't remain silent any longer. Hey! My friends are supposed to come with the antidote!  
  
They'd better, Madrigal shook her head. There's no other way he could possibly survive this.  
  
_Officer Kenning_, a voice stammered over the officer in the room's walkie talkie.   
_  
_Excuse me, Kenning muttered, then walked out of the room to hear whatever his officers had to say.  
  
Ash and James suddenly became very antsy, wondering if the SWAT team had found their beloved friends. They tried to listen at the door to what the officer was saying, unashamed at the fact that they were trying to hear something that the officer obviously didn't want them to. They jumped backwards as the officer jiggled the handle of the door, coming back into the room.   
  
They're coming back, the officer announced as he entered. And they have all of the chemicals that were in the lab.  
  
Madrigal nodded and left the room to go to the door and wait for the goods. She was probably more aware than anyone of the limited time that the patient might have, and she was ready to set upon her task as soon as possible.  
  
What about our friends? James asked, his eyes widening.  
  
They've been injured, the officer replied, and they're being rushed here by an ambulance as well.  
  
Ash stepped precariously close to the officer, badly enough for an ambulance?  
  
The officer nodded. One of them has superficial injuries, the other is in critical condition.  
  
Neither James nor Ash cared that the next question to infiltrate each of their minds was bordering on extreme selfishness, all they cared about at that moment in particular was that their own paramour was not the one in danger.  
  
Which one is in critical condition? Ash asked raspily.  
  
They didn't tell me which, the officer frowned. I'm sorry.  
  
Ash and James looked at each other with an understanding, and a little bit of shame as they inwardly desired that the suffering be laden upon the other's lover.   
  
Do you know how it happened? James gulped, his gaze turning away from Ash.  
  
They were shot, the officer stated with little remorse. The man who shot them is dead.  
  
Who was that? James pressed.  
  
I can't give you that information at this time, the officer said in a detached, professional manner.   
  
Ash looked over to James, then over at Brock who was curled up in the fetal position, shaking since no more tranquilizers could be administered to him. Ash knew it was probably his obligation to stay with Brock, but his worry over Misty overcame his sense of duty.  
  
Faus sighed. I'm going to remain here with your friend until Madrigal returns. It would be all right if you went to check on the state of--  
  
We'll be back! Ash blurted before the doctor could finish, and both he and James bolted for the door, aching to see if Jessie and Misty were there yet.  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Madrigal examined the contents of the box closely, and was glad for the labels that were on some. Most were components that she believed a scientist could use to create illnesses like that which afflicted the patient she worried about at that point. They were biological chemicals--catalysts and different strains of molecules which she couldn't even imagine fucking with. It would take absolute genius to create a biological torturing device from basic elements rather than altering an already present virus.   
  
But Madrigal was glad that this wasn't going to be her job. As she fumbled with the canisters and bottles in the crate, she found several unlabeled concoctions that weren't unlabeled elements. She wasn't even sure how she would go about finding which of them would suit her needs, and beads of sweat crept down her neck as she tried to imagine how she could find which were antibodies and which were viruses without testing them on something living. The cure might even have been a detectable, weaker strain of the same virus which would boost the afflicted's own antibodies enough so that they could attack the former.  
  
Madrigal wiped her mouth and ordered the remaining officer to take the crate from her office to her lab so that she could study it further, and to try and find the blue haired guy, just in case he had any helpful information.  
----------------------------------  
  
James was told that Jessie looked far worse off than she truly was, and that besides the loss of her hand, her injuries were light and she would fully recover within a couple of weeks. James was absolutely ecstatic as the nurse told him this, and he practically skipped into the room where Jessie lye in his happiness.  
  
Jessie was sitting up as he entered the room, staring down vacantly at her hospital blanket, her hand and her wrapped up wrist crossed in front of her. Her head sported a rather large bandage, and though it wasn't visible, one of her legs was heavily bandaged as well.  
  
James had to wait a long time while a surgeon patched Jessie up, and though she looked so dismayed, it was his moment of Zen as he ran up to her and put a hand through the hair on the unafflicted side of her head.  
  
he whispered, I'm so glad you're all right.  
  
Jessie's eyes moved up from the blanket, and she looked at James with a slowly forming smile on her lips. She was still a bit sedated from the drugs they'd given her in order to stitch her up, so it took a while before she could truly register her surroundings, and even longer to truly register the pain that coursed through her freshly-cleansed wounds.  
  
How's Misty? Jessie whispered.  
  
James was taken back a little, wondering why this was the first thing Jessie could think of upon their reconciliation, but he also remembered that Misty was not in good shape, and Jessie must have known this before being taken away.  
  
I really don't know, James replied, kissing Jessie's forehead just above the eyebrow. She was still in surgery last I heard.  
  
Jessie bit her lip. She was shot in the stomach by the same gun that took my hand off.  
  
James looked to the floor.   
  
Brock and Joy had better live, Jessie choked. She better not have given her life in vain.  
  
James put a finger to Jessie's lips. Don't say that. We don't know that she's going to die.  
  
Jessie simply closed her eyes.  
  
James took Jessie's able hand and ran his fingers over hers delicately. This wasn't the time or place to tell her that Joy had already died. Jessie pulled James closer to her and he complied, holding her tightly. Neither knew of any certainty in their future at that time. It was obvious that they weren't going to be back to Team Rocket any time soon, and although Jessie was in a hospital gown and James had decidedly taken off the top part of his uniform with the R on it, leaving him in a fairly tight fitting black shirt, James felt terribly exposed while in the hospital and worried that they'd be arrested.  
  
But Jessie didn't think of such things because she was too busy trying to keep her mind of the pain--both physical and emotional. And James' arms did accomplish that goal to an extent. Her heart may have been crossed by the slices and scars of each pain she did suffer in her life, but crowded as it was with such, it still had room for happiness while James held her.  
  
James leaned back from Jessie in order to kiss her once again, but their passions were interrupted as a large, intimidating looking police officer stood at the door.  
  
James became scared as he pulled his lips away from Jessie's to look at the man. He didn't cry this time, however, because he refused to scare Jessie. He tried painfully to swallow against his suddenly dried out throat as he waited for the officer to speak.  
  
James Morgan? The officer asked.  
  
James didn't reply, and the officer took his shaking and sudden clutching of the hand of the woman on the bed as a yes.  
  
I'm going to have to ask you to come with me, the officer nodded.  
  
James pleaded, not now, don't you even care that--  
  
Dr. Carol has requested that you help her, the officer interrupted, trying to keep James from giving anything away that would force him to arrest him.   
  
James nodded relievedly. He kissed Jessie once more.  
  
I'll be back soon, he whispered into her ear, then kissed the hand he held and walked over to the officer.  
  
I love you, Jessie mouthed as James exited the room. She sighed and laid back, wondering how she would be able to file her nails with one hand. It was an absurd thought, but absurdity was taking her over as her desire for pain medication increased.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
We had to remove her spleen and a kidney and part of her liver immediately, the doctor said gruffly, adjusting his stethoscope as he said this. His hands twitched lightly, and his voice resonated with unsureity as he spoke to Ash. If she makes it she'll have medical problems for the rest of her life.  
  
_If_ she makes it? Ash's eyes widened. Of course she's going to make it!  
  
I can't guarantee anything, the doctor muttered, looking back down at his clipboard. We'll do all that we can to help her. For now we just have to wait and be patient.  
  
Ash's eyes began to mist over a little, but he controlled it and just nodded. The doctor left, and he and Misty were alone in the room, though the intermittent beeping, the sighing of the respiratory machine, and the sound of Ash's own intangible heartbeat would have left him believing otherwise.  
  
Ash stepped over to where Misty lye in her mechanic noisiness and just stared at her closed eyes for a good deal of time. The dressings over her wound bulged beneath her hospital gown, but Ash thought it impertinent to stare, impertinent to will her aura of life to stay and not leave for whatever afterlife waited.   
  
You'd be the most beautiful angel in heaven, Ash smiled as he delicately grasped Misty's hand as she lye there, but they can't have you yet.  
  
Misty didn't stir, and Ash knew that she wasn't conscious enough to hear a word he said. He wished that she could hear, but despite his outward denial, his subconscious mind demanded that he speak to her, for it could have been his last chance while she still remained among the living.  
  
You know that I love you, Ash whispered, never taking his eyes off of her face. You knew, you knew when I kissed you before coming to this hospital, you had to have. But I still need to tell you flat out, and to your face. That's why you've got to live for me Misty. So that I can tell you. I just need your lips to stay alive so that I can kiss them whenever I want.  
  
Ash leaned in to her face after saying this and did kiss her, but as she was still unconscious, it was a one-sided kiss. He began to cry a little, a few uncontrollable tears escaping his eyes as he thought that his kiss might revive her. But he was no Prince Charming, and though she was _a_ sleeping beauty, this was no fairy tale.  
  
Ash ran his fingers from the corner of her eye to the bottom of her jaw line, promising himself that he would retain this affection whenever she would wake. It wasn't as if they'd never been affectionate with each other until recently, they'd almost kissed at least three times in the past, but there was always some sort of internal inhibition which made them stop and keep pretending to be grossed out by each other. Ash wondered if it was actually possible to be just friends with a girl. He'd known her since he was ten years old, yet his affection did stem into desire as he aged, rather than a sibling sort of love which many would have believed would have occurred after traveling with someone for so long.   
  
Maybe age did have something to do with how they could have been together for four years without ever revealing their feelings. Or maybe it had something to do with fear of rejection. In any case, nothing quite shows the stupidity of inhibitions like death or near death experiences.   
  
Ash's reflections ceased for a moment as he bent down to kiss her once again. Maybe it wasn't fair that she receive first kisses while unconscious, or maybe it wasn't fair that Ash had to be in love with a girl whose number was up. Not that was in the vocabulary of whatever sick deity controlled the earth and heavens.   
  
Fate is shameless as it decides which couples are and which couples are not meant to dance away eternity together as one, and fate is shameless as it swallows the lives of some whole as would a song that encompasses an empty living room while its inhabitant lies lifeless in on the sofa. Such a song of death is morbid to the ears fate, but not morbid enough to stop serendipity's rise. Ash could almost see his life flash before his eyes as Misty's heart monitor began to shift in its assuring rhythm, and no fire of any hell could have been worse than watching a white sheet being pulled over her head, and no eternal damnation could have caused a fraction of the suffering Ash witnessed in one heartbeat as he realized that nothing could ever bring her back, and no amount of crying or damning the heavens or wishing or believing that everything was just a dream and that he could wake up at any moment would change things. Though everything took on a dreamlike quality in his mind there forward, the nightmare was indeed actuality.  
  
Time could sink all it wanted into a slowness only replicated by trying to sprint through the ocean, Ash Ketchum had reached a level of despairing in which the passage of time seemed to flow around him, and it was something he was unaffected by in his woe. No one disturbed him as he chose to sit and stare into nothingness. As far as anyone could tell, disturbing him wouldn't have brought about any reaction anyway.  
------------------------------  
  
James watched as Dr. Carol ran numerous tests on each of the viles and flasks in her office, and James had no idea why he was there. He tried to remember anything he could about the injections that Joy was given to sustain her so that her torture could continue, but his mind was blanking. She had also tested a bit of Brock's blood, but James didn't know how that could possibly help anything.  
  
Dr. Carol seemed in a frustrated fervor as she kept breaking nails and cursing herself. James knew that she was unable to tell which element was the one that would actually cure Brock. There were so many that he knew that narrowing them down could be a help.  
  
James walked over to the crate to look at the things that Dr. Carol had left inside. It was mostly full of syringes that didn't appear to have anything in them. James casually plucked one out of the box in his boredom, but found it to be to heavy to be empty.  
  
Dr. Carol? James blinked.  
  
the woman replied unhappily.  
  
I remember when they gave Joy an antidote, it was a clear liquid, like in these syringes, he babbled.  
  
You mean those aren't empty? Dr. Carol startled.  
  
James squeezed some of the liquid from one.  
  
Dr. Carol shouted, then ran over to the box. Those other chemicals didn't seem to me to be anything but a starter virus strain. I was careful not to touch, but they're not airborne. That gives me the impression that every virus they used was born of the same strain.  
  
What difference does that make? James asked bluntly.  
  
It means that any vaccine or antidote would work for all of the viruses, she said excitedly. Just let me test this, and see if it's possible.  
  
James was incredibly relieved. Can I go back to Jessie now? he asked.  
  
Sure sure, Dr. Carol said in a detached manner, just don't be surprised if I call you back here, all right?  
  
Next time, James chortled nervously, I won't be. But I really wish you didn't send a cop after me.  
  
He was at my disposal, Dr. Carol gesticulated flippantly, I'll send whoever will go and get you if I must.  
  
James just shrugged and left, happy to be able to go back to be with Jessie. But he thought that he would do her a favor and check on Misty first.  
  
James inquired as to Misty's whereabouts, but couldn't seem to get an entirely straight answer. Finally someone directed him to a room.  
  
James walked into the room, realizing that it was in the Critical Condition area of the hospital. He was cheery as he entered for a multitude of reasons, but his mood darkened as he noticed Ash sitting in a chair with his head in his hands.  
  
Hey twerp, James joked, sitting next to the boy. He noticed that the bed was empty, and his joking stopped. Misty isn't out of surgery yet?  
  
But Ash didn't reply.   
  
A realization swept James, a realization that he wasn't sure how to respond to. He turned to Ash with a look of total sympathy in his eyes, but the young man still didn't look up from his stupor.  
  
Come with me, James pleaded in a whisper. I'm going to go see Jessie. You'll be okay with us--for now.  
  
Ash still didn't answer, and James' throat went dry.   
  
Please come with me? James frowned.  
  
Ash sat.  
  
James sighed and hoisted Ash over his shoulder. The boy was dead weight and made no attempt to either help nor escape. James didn't know what Ash would do if he was left alone, thus he carried him back to where he wanted him to go.  
  
Jessie was a little surprised when James walked into her room, dumping Ash into a chair, but as soon as she saw Ash's shaking figure, his head buried in his hands and in his lap, she understood.  
  
I was hoping that it wouldn't happen, she gulped, all the moisture from her mouth seeming to relocate in her eyes.   
  
James didn't say anything. He didn't walk over to Jessie and cuddle with her either, for he didn't feel it would be right considering that Ash would never be able to cuddle with his love ever again.   
  
Jessie said softly, trying to divulge information to her partner so Ash wouldn't be able to hear.   
  
James softly replied, his feet marching over to his side, feeling like lead weights were in his coal black shoes.   
  
They searched the lab to try and find out why everything that happened happened, she began, and they found out that he was a scientist by the name of Koldol Mahogany. He worked with Professor Oak a year ago and pressed Oak into doing research on gene therapy for pokémon. Oak did it, but then Mahogany went crazy with it and made himself a whole bunch of overpowered pokémon. Oak destroyed all of his work when he found out. And Mahogany was already crazy, so he decided to start a lab to try and recreate what Oak had done, but couldn't. He sold a lot of the pokémon he already created and became rich, which was how he got the money to get Team Rocket to steal people.  
  
James boggled. So it was all a plot for revenge? To find the best way to torture the man he was pissed at?  
  
Not exactly, Jessie continued, he wanted more and more money, so he was going to infect people with his torture viruses, and then hold their _life_ ransom until they paid him for the antidote. He was a genius, but crazy.  
  
Where did you hear this? James raised his eyebrow.  
  
A nurse, Jessie sighed. The rumor mill around here is priceless. Apparently we've been all over the news, too, but haven't turned the TV on yet.  
  
James blinked, then walked over to the TV and turned it on. He had to flip around for a news report, but sure enough, after about ten minutes of waiting, the news story about the scientist gone mad was right there.  
  
They showed an earlier interview with Oak, where he explained the gene therapy experiments that caused the whole mess. They talked about the death toll of the SWAT team members, the cops who had arrived on the scene before, and they already had gotten wind of Misty's death. Of course, they called her local gym leader Misty Waterflower of Cerulean City, which caused Ash to tremble. He was wracked with sobs as the story wore on, and James could barely hear the anchor as she said that the only survivor of the torture, local gym leader Brock Harrison of Pewter City, was unavailable for comment.  
------------------------------------------  
  
Faus looked at the patient eagerly as his blood spilled all over the bed as the needle pierced his skin. Madrigal seemed so sure that this would work, but it didn't seem to have any immediate effect.  
  
Brock sobbed quietly as the news played in front of him. It was strange that his sobbing was more directly related to the news story than to the fact that he was disintegrating into a pile of mush.   
  
The effect might take a couple of days, Madrigal commented to Faus, his nerves might never recover from this, but as soon as the virus is gone, his skin will start to form in the way it naturally should.  
  
Brock still had the desire to try and peel off his own skin, but he was far too tired and wasted to even try. His skin tingled with pain that shot from every nerve which rested below the softness into his fractured brain.   
  
More than anything he wanted to see his friends, but after hearing about Misty, he had a feeling he'd Ash ever again either. He didn't blame himself entirely, though he knew it was inadvertently his fault. Though he'd be better in a couple of days, or so Dr. Carol said, he was just passing from one hell into the next.  
  
------------------------------------------   
  
_ At first when my psychiatrist told me to keep this diary I thought it wouldn't help, but getting my thoughts out has actually been pretty therapudic, considering I don't really have anyone to talk to. I used to at least have my pokémon, but Team Rocket has them now I suppose. I've been to depressed lately for anyone to have any interest in talking to me. Not that it really matters in the long run, since I'm just biding my time.  
_  
_What drives a person to kill? I've asked myself that very question every time I breathed for the past few months, and my answers aren't satisfying at all. I know that Meowth was driven to kill by a kind of courage. I know that Charizard was driven to kill by courage as well, but his courage on ended up in his own death, in the end. Jigglypuff was driven to kill by some false instinct. Koldol Mahogany was driven to kill by some sort of lack of conscience in his mind. Nerhal Mahogany, his nephew, was driven to kill from fear of Koldol, fear of his own death, which happened anyway because of his fear. Ash was driven to kill by anguish, and I think that his suicide was just as much murder as the deaths of anyone.   
  
And ironically, the only reason that they died is so that I could live, and I would have gladly given my life instead of theirs. I'd like to kill myself now, but I think it would damage the worth of the short lives that they lived. I live on in their honor.  
  
They say life carries on, but I live as if I was dead. Jessie and James still have each other, which is one good thing. They don't have their pokémon either, but at least they have each other. Meowth is still with them as well, but I hear he's a changed pokémon. But I think that killing someone just has that effect on people--people with consciences.  
  
Pinching myself has never worked, and I know that things will never be the same no matter how hard I wish. And this is why I want to die. Life is meaningless now. The world has been turned upside down and each day that passes is just a blur, and though sometimes when the phone rings I imagine that it's somebody calling me to tell me that the funerals were for someone else and everything that I was told was just one big mistake, it never happens. Everything was indeed real, and I guess I'll just have to deal with these suicidal desires and bide my time until I die and I can escape these blood-stained nightmares, these sanguine dreams.  
  
Love,  
Brock  
_


End file.
